my cool boss chanbaek
by ceypark
Summary: byun baekhyun sekertaris muda dan cantik yang harus menghadapi sifat bosnya yang sangat dingin dan cuek tapi sialnya bosnya itu sangat tampan! boy x boy
1. sabar

Baekhyun pov

Gua byun baekhyun, gua udah 2 tahun kerja jadi sekertaris di Park company perusahaan terbesar dikorea selatan

Gua ngerasa beruntung bisa kerja diperusahaan ini dengan jabatan yang Bagus tapi selain gua ngerasa beruntung gua juga ngerasa sial karena gua dapet bos yanh sifatnya dingin banget berasa kek kutub utara

Sebelum bos yang sekarang megang perusahaan 1 tahun yang lalu yang megang perusahaan itu adalah ayahnya yang punya sifat baik, baik banget malah, ramah dan murah senyum berbanding terbalik dengan anaknya

Saat ini gua lagi diruangannya park sajangnim mau Kasih tau kalo bentar lagi meeting mau mulai

"Sajangnim, 5 menit lagi meetingnya akan dimulai" setelah gua ngomong dia ga ngerespon apapun cuman cuekin gua dan sibuk sama pekerjaannya

"Sajangnim, 5 menit lagi meetingnya akan dimulai" ok gua ngulang lagi omongan gua dan semoga kagak dicuekin lagi

"Iya saya denger kamu ngomong, saya diem bukan berarti saya ga denger, Udah sana kamu keluar" fuck! Sabar baekhyun sabar orang sabar nanti nambah tinggi:)

Setelahnya gua keluar dari ruangan chanyeol, iya nama sajangnim gua itu park chanyeol. Gua pun balik keruangan gua dan ngelanjutin pekerjaan gua yang ketunda

Setelah selesai meeting dan kebetulan sekarang jam makan siang gua pun jalan menuju ke kantin yang ada dikantor buat makan siang

Sampe di kantin gua langsung pesen makan dan duduk dimeja yang kebetulan masih ada yang kosong, pas lagi nikmatin itu makanan tiba-tiba gua denger kursi didepan gua ditarik sama seseorang

Gua pun dongak buat liat siapa orang yang duduk dan ternyata itu park sajangnim

What! Ngapain coba dia kekantin biasanya ga pernah tuh dia mau makan dikantin, suasana disekitar gua dan chanyeol pun jadi canggung

Karena gua ga deket sama bos gua, gimana mau deket orang dianya aja dinginnya minta ampun

"Sajangnim tumben makan dikantin kantor" ucap gua memecah suasana yang canggung

"Suka-suka saya, saya mau makan dimana aja itu hak saya"

Ok sekali lagi gua harus sabar ngehadepin sifat bos gua, dan gua cuman diem tanpa bales omongannya dan ngelanjut makan gua yang sempet ketunda

"byun besok kamu ikut saya ke jeju buat ngeliat proyek yang ada disana" dan setelah dia ngomong dengan suara dan muka dia yang datar, dia pergi tanpa nungguin jawaban dari gua

Hmmm cukup sabar aja gua sama sifat bos gua yang dingin

Sabar, sabar, dan sabar

Tbc


	2. jeju

Hari ini baekhyun dan chanyeol akan berangkat ke jeju untuk pekerjaan mereka

Dan mereka sudah tiba di jeju, sekarang chanyeol dan baekhyun berada di hotel. suasana di kamar tersebut sangat hening karena mereka sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing

Tapi sebenarnya hanya chanyeol saja yang sibuk sedangkan baekhyun tidak tau harus melakukan apa, kalau pekerjaan sih baekhyun sudah selesai, membereskan barang dia juga sudah, mau mengajak chanyeol berbicara juga baekhyun malas kalau dicuekin

Jadi baekhyun hanya memainkan ponselnya saja, agar ia terlihat sibuk

30 menit berlalu dan suasana masih saja hening , baekhyun menghela nafasnya, ia bersumpah kalau lama-lama seperti ini ia bisa mati kebosanan

"Sajangnim" baekhyun mulai memecahkan keheningan dikamar tersebut

"Ya"

Chanyeol menyahut dengan singkat, tapi baekhyun tetap sabar:)

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu sajangnim? " daripada baekhyun bosan lebih baik ia membantu chanyeol mungkin saja ada yang bisa baekhyun bantu sekiranya pikiran baekhyun

"Ga"

Baekhyun mengelus dadanya, rasanya ia ingin memukul wajah bosnya itu tapi kalau dia memukul, baekhyun sayang sama wajah tampan bosnya

Iya walaupun baekhyun kesel sama sifat bosnya yang dingin dan cuek tapi jujur aja dia terpesona sama wajah tampan bosnya

Drrt drrtt

Tiba-tiba ponsel baekhyun berbunyi, seseorang mengirim pesan dengan nama 'changmin'

Kalo kalian penasaran, changmin itu Pacar baekhyun mereka sudah ngejalin hubungan selama 2 tahun

Setelah baekhyun membalas pesan dari changmin, baekhyun jalan menuju chanyeol dan mencoba membantu sajangnimnya sesuatu

"Byun, saya bilang ga ada yang perlu kamu bantu" baekhyun masih nyuekin chanyeol dan membantu bosnya itu

Sedangkan chanyeol yang kesal karena baekhyun tidak ingin mendengarkan ucapan chanyeol, chanyeol langsung merebut berkas yang dipegang baekhyun dan menatap tajam baekhyun

Baekhyun yang ditatap hanya menundukan kepalanya tidak berani menatap chanyeol yang terlihat seram dimatanya

"Udah sana kamu pergi" chanyeol berucap dengan dingin membuat baekhyun menciut dan akhirnya dia lebih memilih pergi keluar

Jalan-jalan mungkin bisa menghilangkan rasa bosannya

Baekhyun berjalan-jalan disekitar pantai yang ada di dekat hotel

Lelaki mungil itu menikmati angin yang menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut setelah cukup lama berjalan-jalan ia mengambil banyak foto dirinya dan setelah puas ia kembali ke hotel

Saat sudah sampai dikamar baekhyun melihat chanyeol sedang tertidur dengan kepala yang ia berada diatas meja, baekhyun berjalan mendekati chanyeol seraya menarik kursi agar bisa duduk disamping chanyeol

kemudian ia menaruh kepalanya di meja dan wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah chanyeol menatap wajah damai chanyeol saat tertidur

Pikiran baekhyun menyuruhnya untuk tidak melakukan hal ini karna ia sudah memiliki kekasih tetapi hatinya tidak bisa dibohongi kalau baekhyun terpesona dengan wajah tampan bosnya

Saat sedang memandang wajah chanyeol tiba-tiba chanyeol membuka kedua matanya dan membuat baekhyun terkejut

 **Tbc**


	3. jeju(2)

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, ia terkejut begitu chanyeol membuka kedua matanya

"A.. Aku ingin membereskan berkas-berkas ini" ucap baekhyun seraya membereskan kertas-kertas yang berada dimeja. Dalam hati, baekhyun mengatai dirinya bodoh telah melakukan hal yang salah

Sedangkan chanyeol hanya menatap baekhyun dengan datar membuat baekhyun bertambah gelisah

"Aku a.. Akan ke kamar mandi"setelah berucap baekhyun langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi dan mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar mandi

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh kau byun baekhyun" baekhyun memukuli kepalanya Berkali-kali. Entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya baekhyun sudah pasrah dengan semuanya

Tok tok tok

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget begitu pintu kamar mandi tersebut diketuk, tubuhnya panas dingin, tangannya dengan gemetar meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya

"Apa kau sudah selesai? Jika sudah saya ingin memakai kamar mandinya" ucap chanyeol dengan suara dan wajah yang datar, baekhyun bernafas lega sepertinya sajangnimnya itu tidak mempermasalahkan kejadian tadi

"Ba.. Baiklah sajangnim" baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi kemudian ia duduk di atas ranjang masih memikirkan perbuatan lancangnya

Ting

Baekhyun menatap ponselnya melihat pesan masuk yang dikirim kekasihnya setelahnya ia tersenyum manis dan membalas pesan tersebut

tidak lama chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi membuat baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya

"Sajangnim apa anda ingin makan malam? " baekhyun mencoba untuk menghilangkan canggung diantara mereka berdua tapi bukannya suasannya berubah tapi menjadi semakin canggung karena chanyeol hanya diam tanpa menanggapi ucapan baekhyun

Sedangkan baekhyun hanya mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan emosi, masih beruntung baekhyun mau menawarkan makan. Kalo saja itu manusia es bukan bos baekhyun pasti sudah baekhyun pukul wajahnya

Dan karena tidak ada jawaban dari chanyeol akhirnya baekhyun keluar sendirian untuk mencari makan malamnya

Esok harinya

Setelah chanyeol dan baekhyun menyelesaikan pekerjaan, mereka pergi ke restoran untuk makan siang dan ini pertama kalinya untuk chanyeol dan baekhyun makan diluar

Keheningan terjadi diantara mereka berdua, baekhyun yang biasanya cerewet menajdi diam karena percuma juga bosnya itu diajak bicara kalau tidak di tanggepin

Setelah pesanan mereka datang mereka makan dalam diam, sebenarnya sih mulut baekhyun sudah tidak tahan banget untuk berbicara

Akhirnya sampai mereka selesai makan dan kembali ke hotel mereka hanya terdiam saja tidak ada pembicaraan

Dihotel baekhyun dan chanyeol sibuk dengan kesibukan masing-masing, baekhyun yang bersantai seraya berbalas pesan dengan kekasihnya dan dia merasa dirinya haus, baekhyun pun berjalan untuk mengambil air minum tanpa melihat jalan dan fokus keponselnya

Tanpa disadari baekhyun ternyata chanyeol jalan didepannya yang fokus kebuku yang ia baca tiba-tiba chanyeol dan baekhyun bertabrakan

Baekhyun terjatuh diatas tubuh chanyeol membuat baekhyun membelalakan matanya. Dalam beberapa menit mereka masih bertahan pada posisi mereka dengan saling menatap

Baekhyun merasakan darahnya berdesir melihat mata bulat chanyeol, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak dengan cepat seperti habis berlari

Apa yang terjadi sama gua!! -baekhyun

 **Tbc**


	4. balik ke seoul

Baekhyun menatap wajah chanyeol yang ada dibawahnya. Menatapnya tanpa berkedip

"Berat" baekhyun mengerjapkan kedua matanya begitu tersadar ia langsung bangun dari atas tubuh chanyeol

"Maafkan saya sajangnim" baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya tidak berani menatap wajah chanyeol

"Lain kali kalo jalan jangan main hp" ucap chanyeol lalu berlalu meninggalkan baekhyun yang masih menunduk, sedangkan baekhyun ia masih menunduk seraya memegang dada sebelah kirinya

"Kenapa jantungku berdetak begitu kencang? " baekhyun menatap lantai dengan tatapan kosongnya masih bingung dengan dirinya yang deg degan karena kejadian tadi

Esok harinya chanyeol dan baekhyun kembali ke seoul karena pekerjaan mereka di jeju sudah selesai

Setelah sampai di seoul mereka langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing

Baekhyun merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang apartemennya, ia masih saja memikirkan kejadian ia yang terjatuh diatas tubuh chanyeol

Ting tong

Baekhyun berdiri dan membukakan pintu apartemennya karena ada seseorang yang datang

"Hai baek" ternyata yang datang itu changmin

"Hai hyung" baekhyun mempersilahkan changmin masuk kedalam apartemennya mereka berdua duduk di sofa yang ada diapartemen tersebut

"Aku membawakan makanan untukmu baek" changmin memberikan plastik berisi makanan kepada baekhyun

"Terima Kasih hyung~" baekhyun menerimanya lalu menaruh makanan pemberian changmin diatas meja yang ada di depan sofa yang mereka duduki

Setelah menaruh makanan tersebut baekhyun secara Tiba-tiba memeluk changmin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik changmin

"Hyung aku merindukanmu~" changmin hanya tersenyum dan mengelus punggung baekhyun lembut

"Aku juga merindukanmu baek" changmin melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu ia menangkup kedua pipi baekhyun dan setelahnya mengecup bibir tipis baekhyun

Baekhyun merasakan wajahnya memanas, ia kembali memeluk changmin dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia sungguh malu setelah dicium oleh changmin

"Baek aku ingin melihat wajahmu" ucap Changmin menggoda baekhyun yang memalu

Drrrt ddrrtt

Aktivitas mereka berhenti saat ponsel baekhyun berbunyi menampilkan nama 'park sajangnim'. baekhyun mengangkat panggilan tersebut

"Ada apa sajangnim menelpon saya? "

"Datanglah kekantor byun"

"Memangnya ada apa sajangnim? "

"Sudah kamu tidak usah banyak tanya, cepat datang saja kekantor"

Piipp

Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan telpon tersebut secara sepihak. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya

"Ada apa baek? " tanya changmin

"Park sajangnim menyuruhku untuk datang kekantor" baekhyun berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap kekantor

"Baek aku akan mengantarmu kekantor"ucap changmin dan baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban

Baekhyun sudah sampai dikantor lebih tepatnya ruangan milik chanyeol "ada apa sajangnim menyuruh saya kesini? " tanya baekhyun

"Bukankah pekerjaanmu masih banyak dikantor? " bukannya menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun, chanyeol malah balik bertanya

"Iya, lalu? " baekhyun bingung dengan ucapan chanyeol

"Saya menyuruh kamu untuk bekerja byun" baekhyun membelalakan kedua matanya mendengar ucapan sajangnimnya

"Tapi saya baru saja pulang dari jeju sajangnim" ucap baekhyun

"Memangnya saya juga tidak baru pulang dari jeju? " baekhyun tidak bisa membalas ucapan chanyeol ia hanya terdiam seraya menatap chanyeol, setelahnya ia keluar dari ruangan chanyeol tanpa berbicara apa-apa

Biarlah ia dibilang tidak sopan karena baekhyun sangat kesal dengan bosnya, apa ia tidak berpikir bahwa baekhyun lelah? Dasar seenaknya saja!

Baekhyun duduk dimeja kerjanya, ia membuka kertas-kertas yang ada dimejanya dengan muka kesal dalam hati ia terus menyumpahi bosnya

Ternyata tidak hanya hari itu saja tapi hari-hari lainnya baekhyun disuruh kerja terus dan baekhyun pun sering bekerja lembur tapi sepertinya tidak sering tapi setiap hari ia diberi kerja lembur

Sekarang baekhyun berada di cafe dekat dengan kantornya. Ia mengaduk kopinya dengan tidak semangat

Wajahnya terlihat lesu dan kantong matanya yang menebal sungguh mengerikan wajah baekhyun sekarang

"Baekhyun? " baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap seseorang yang memanggilnya

"Luhan? " luhan tersenyum lalu duduk dihadapan baekhyun

"Kapan lu balik ke korea? " tanya baekhyun, jadi luhan itu sahabat baekhyun sejak mereka masih duduk dibangku sma tapi saat setelah lulus luhan melanjutkan pendidikannya di china

"Baru kemarin gua balik kekorea baek" baekhyun mengangguk mendengar jawaban luhan

"Sebenarnya gua kangennnn banget sama lu trus pengen meluk yang lamaaa cuman sekarang gua lelah danb males buat berdiri" luhan terkekeh dengan ucapan baekhyun

"Its okay baek" luhan memangil pelayan cafe dan memesan minuman setelah memesan ia balik menatap baekhyun

"Baek kenapa kantung mata lu tebel kek gitu? " tanya luhan. Baekhyun menghela nafasnya dan menceritakan dirinya yang setiap hari harus lembur kerja

"Mungkin si park sajangnim itu suka sama lu kali baek" luhan berucap dengan asal

"Yak! Dari mana lu bisa nyimpulin kek gitu? " tanya baekhyun dan menatap luhan aneh karna ucapan luhan

"Yahh buktinya dia nyuruh lu lembur tiap hari buat apa kalo dia ga kepengen liat lu terus setiap hari" jawab luhan seraya meminum minumannya

Drrtt drtt

Baekhyun mengecek ponselnya dan ia mendapat pesan dari chanyeol untuk segera kembali kekantor dan bekerja. Baekhyun menghela nafas ,ia berpamitan kepada luhan dan pergi untuk kembali kekantor

 _Dasar si park itu apa dia ingin membunuhku perlahan-lahan dan apa-apaan dengan luhan yang mengatakan kalo si park itu menyukaiku! -baekhyun_

 **Tbc**


	5. suka?

Chanyeol melepas jasnya dan melemparnya sembarangan, ia merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjang dan mengeluarkan ponselnya

Chanyeol senyum-senyum sendiri menatap ponselnya

Cklek

Seseorang memasuki kamar chanyeol dan menatap aneh chanyeol yang senyum-senyum seraya melihat ponselnya

"Lu udah gila yeol? " chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya menatap sehun yang ada di samping ranjangnya

"Ngapain lu kerumah gua?" sehun duduk disamping chanyeol dan menatap ponsel chanyeol karena ia sangat penasaran apa yang membuat sahabatnya senyum-senyum sendiri

"Loh bukannya dia baekhyun ya" ucap sehun membuat chanyeol kaget

 _Darimana sehun tau baekhyun? -chanyeol_

"Baekhyun itu sahabatnya luhan makanya gua tau dia" jawab sehun seolah bisa membaca isi hati chanyeol

"Lu suka sama baekhyun yeol? " sehun berucap kembali sedangkan chanyeol ia hanya mengangguk pasrah karena buat apa ditutupin lagi kalo ditutupin pasti juga percuma aja, sehun juga nantinya bakal tau

"Wah! Sejak kapan seorang park chanyeol yang dingin dan cuek bisa suka sama seseorang" sehun tepuk tangan heboh Sedangkan chanyeol Cuman ngeliatin sehun jijik

"Eh tapikan si baekhyun udah punya pacar" ucap sehun seraya pasang muka sok diseriusin

"Iya, gua tau itu " chanyeol terdiam memikirkan baekhyun orang yang ia sukai sudah memiliki kekasih

Jadi gini, pas awal chanyeol menjabat jadi direktur di perusahaannya pas pertama kali dia ngeliat baekhyun dia langsung suka sama baekhyun ya kayak Cinta pada pandangan pertama

Terus chanyeol itu ngestalk baekhyun dan begitu tau informasi kalo baekhyun udah taken Dia sebenernya patah hati tapi chanyeol ngeyakinin hatinya kalo suatu saat baekhyun pasti jadi miliknya

Nah chanyeol itu ngebuat baekhyun kerja lembur setiap harinya dia emang sengaja yaaa biar chanyeol bisa liat baekhyun terus-terusan

Ok balik lagi ke chanyeol sama sehun

"Gua kemaren abis diceritain sama luhan kalo lu ngebuat baekhyun kerja lembur setiap hari" ucap sehun sekarang dia beneran serius ngomong hal itu

"Iya, gua sengaja sih ngelakuin hal itu biar gua bisa ngeliatin baekhyun" ucap chanyeol seraya ngebayangin wajah baekhyun pas lagi serius kerjain tugasnya bikin jantung chanyeol berpacu dengan cepat

"Gila lu, kalo mau ngedeketin ga gitu juga kali caranya njir" chanyeol muter kedua bola matanya denger ucapan sehun

"Gua ga deketin baekhyun cuman mau ngeliat wajahnya aja,lagian dia kan udah punya pacar" sekarang giliran sehun yang muter kedua bola matanya denger ucapan chanyeol

"Yeol mau dia udah punya pacar apa belom deketin ajalah apalagi lu punya banyak kesempatan buat bisa deket sama baekhyun, jadi tukang tikung buat dapetin Cinta lu ga papa lah" chanyeol memikirkan ucapan sehun yang nyuruh dia buat jadi tukang tikung

"Tapi pasti baekhyun udah kesel dah sama gua karna sikap gua ke dia" chanyeol ngehela nafas, gimana mau deketin kalo nama lu didepan doi aja udah ga bagus

"Udahlah masalah itu dipikirin nanti aja yang penting lu usaha dulu deketin dia" chanyeol ngangguk-ngangguk aja sama ucapan sehun

"Terus gua harus apa? " tanya chanyeol, sehun ngerangkul chanyeol "rubah sifat dingin dan cuek lu ke baekhyun trus yaa dimulai dari hal-hal kecil kek misalnya lu ajak dia makan bareng kek atau terserah lu dah"

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti mendengar ucapan sehun, jadi dimulai hari ini misi chanyeol buat milikin baekhyun dimulai!

 _Gua harus bisa milikin baekhyun, jadi tukang tikung Bagus juga hmm -chanyeol_

 **Tbc**


	6. pdkt

Baekhyun sedang mengerjakan pekerjaannya padahal sekarang sudah memasuki jam makan siang, tetapi baekhyun harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini secepatnya

"Byun" baekhyun terlihat terkejut dengan kehadiran chanyeol di ruangannya, tumben sekali sajangnimnya datang keruangannya

"Ada apa sajangnim datang ke ruangan saya?" tanya baekhyun yang masih terlihat bingung

"Ini sudah jam makan siang, apa kamu mau makan siang dengan saya?" kedua mata baekhyun melotot sedangkan mulutnya terbuka lebar. Terlalu terkejut dengan ajakan chanyeol yang mengajaknya makan siang bersama

Apa sajangnimnya sakit? Apa sajangnimnya sedang mabuk? kira-kira begitulah isi pikiran baekhyun

"Bagaimana byun? " baekhyun terkesiap mendengar suara chanyeol tapi setelahnya ia mengangguk ragu atas ajakan chanyeol

Chanyeol dan baekhyun pun pergi ke kantin yang ada di perusahaan tersebut dan memesan makanan untuk mereka

"Baek kantung mata mu tebal sekali" untuk kedua kalinya baekhyun terkejut dengan sikap chanyeol

Bahkan sekarang chanyeol yang biasanya cuek mengajaknya berbicara?! Ada apa sebenarnya dengan park sajangnim?

Tidak hanya itu biasanya juga chanyeol selalu memanggilnya dengan memakai nama marganya tapi sekarang chanyeol memanggilnya dengan sebuatn **BAEK**

Rasanya baekhyun ingin membawa chanyeol kerumah sakit jiwa untuk diperiksa kejiwaannya

"Baek" baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap kearah chanyeol yang juga sedang menatapnya

"Iya sajangnim? "Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya. Memberikan tatapan bingung kepada chanyeol

"Aku bertanya baek, kenapa matamu memiliki kantung mata setebal itu" ucap chanyeol dan setelahnya ia terkekeh karna wajah bingung baekhyun yang sangat lucu

"Aahh ini karna saya kerja lembur setiap hari" bahkan chanyeol juga sudah aku-kamuan dan apa-apaan tadi seorang park chanyeol terkekeh

Astaga hari ini chanyeol sudah membuat baekhyun bingung

"Maafkan aku baek" baekhyun melotot melihat chanyeol menunduk seperti merasa bersalah "Sajangnim kenapa anda meminta maaf? " ucap baekhyun

"Aku merasa bersalah karna sudah membuat mu kerja lembur dan membuatmu kurang tidur" oh astaga setelah ini baekhyun akan benar-benar membawa chanyeol ke rumah sakit jiwa

"Itu tidak perlu karna itu memang pekerjaan saya" ucap baekhyun. Dan setelahnya mereka berdua terdiam karena makanan mereka datang dan mereka memakan makanan mereka dalam diam

Setelah chanyeol dan baekhyun makan siang mereka kembali disibukkan dengan pekerjaan mereka tapi baekhyun tidak terlalu fokus karna masih memikirkan sikap chanyeol tadi

Baekhyun melihat jam ditangannya, sudah waktunya jam pulang. Baekhyun membereskan mejanya dan berniat akan pulang

Saat baekhyun keluar dari ruangannya ia melihat chanyeol yang juga baru keluar dari ruangannya

"Kamu mau pulang baek?" ucap chanyeol "iya sajangnim" jawab baekhyun seraya tersenyum

"Kalo gitu ayo aku antar pulang" baekhyun terkejut. Entahlah sudah berapa kali baekhyun terkejut hari ini tapi yang jelas sikap chanyeol hari ini sungguh membuat baekhyun bingung

"Tidak usah sajangnim saya akan naik bus saja" tolak baekhyun secara halus tapi chanyeol tidak menyerah begitu saja

"Tidak ada penolakan" ucap chanyeol lalu menyeret baekhyun sampai keparkiran. Untung saja tadi kantor sudah sepi jadi tidak perlu kawatir kalo nanti pegawai lain melihat chanyeol menyeret baekhyun

Sampai diparkiran chanyeol membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk baekhyun setelah baekhyun masuk, chanyeol masuk kedalam mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya sampai di apartemen baekhyun

Sekarang baekhyun sudah ada didalam apartemen nya. Baekhyun masih memikirkan sikap chanyeol kenapa sajangnimnya berubah?

Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa baekhyun senang dengan sikap chanyeol yang sekarang dari pada sifat ia yang cuek. Apalagi melihat senyuman chanyeol tadi saat baekhyun berterima Kasih karena sudah memberikannya tumpangan

Pipi baekhyun seketika memerah membayangkan senyuman chanyeol. Ia menangkup pipinya yang terasa panas dan senyum-senyum

Uhh baekhyun seperti anak remaja yang baru jatuh Cinta dan melupakan kenyataan bahwa ia sudah mempunyai kekasih

 _Kenapa senyuman sajangnim terus terbayang dipikiran gua? -baekhyun_

 **Tbc**


	7. pdkt(b)

Dipagi minggu ini baekhyun pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan yang telah habis

Baekhyun bersenandung kecil seraya mendorong troli yang sudah hampir penuh isinya. Tujuannya sekarang adalah pergi ke stan buah untuk membeli buah strawberry kesukaanya

Setelah mengambil buah strawberry ia kini beralih untuk mengambil susu yang masih dengan rasa strawberry

Disaat ia sedang mengambil susu strawberry tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahunya. Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang dan terkejut dengan kehadiran seseorang tersebut

"Ah sajangnim" baekhyun membungkuk kepada chanyeol

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengambil alih troli yang dipegang baekhyun. Sedangkan baekhyun hanya terdiam melihat kelakuan sajangnimnya

"Ayo baek setelah ini kamu mau membeli apa lagi? " ucap chanyeol membuat baekhyun tersadar dari keterdiamannya

"Sajangnim tidak perlu melakukan hal ini" baekhyun ingin meraih trolinya tapi dicegah oleh chanyel

"Tidak apa baek, aku senang melakukannya " chanyeol tersenyum dan akhirnya mereka berjalan untuk mengambil apa saja yang dibutuhkan baekhyun

"Tapi sajangnim saya tida enak dengan sajangnim" ucap baekhyun seraya mengambil beberapa sayuran

"Tapi aku merasa senang baek melakukan hal ini" chanyeol kembali mendorong trolinya begitu baekhyun berjalan untuk mengambil sayuran lainnya

"Ohya baek, jika diluar kantor seperti ini jangan memanggil ku sajangnim panggil saja chanyeol" ucap chanyeol dan baekhyun menggeleng dengan cepat

"Itu tidak sopan sajangnim" Baekhyun menggeleng tidak setuju dengan ucapan chanyeol

"Tidak baek, panggil chanyeol atau kupotong gajimu" baekhyun melotot kenapa dia seenaknya saja sementang ia seorang bos, ia bisa seenaknya memotong gaji karyawannya

"Baiklah" dan baekhyun hanya bisa mengiyakan apa yang diucapkan chanyeol. Sedangkan chanyeol tersenyum senang

Setelah mereka selesai belanja chanyeol mengantar baekhyun pulang ke apartemen baekhyun. Baekhyun sempat menolak tawaran chanyeol tapi karena lagi-lagi chanyeol mengancam akan memotong gajinya ia kemudian mengiyakan tawaran chanyeol

Didalam mobil suasananya sangat sepi karena tidak ada yang dibicarakan. Chanyeol fokus menyetir sedangkan baekhyun hanya menatap jalanan kota seoul

20 menit perjalanan dari supermarket ke apartemen baekhyun. Sekarang mereka sedang mengeluarkan barang belanjaan baekhyun

"Terima Kasih sajangnim sudah menemani saya belanja dan mengantar saya" baekhyun akan mengambil belanjaan dia dari tangan chanyeol tapi chanyeol menjauhkan belanjaan tersebut dari baekhyun

"Chanyeol baek" chanyeol memperingati baekhyun unyk memanggilnya dengan sebutan chanyeol

"Aa baiklah sajang... Chanyeol" chanyeol tersenyum lebar mendengar namanya disebut melalui bibir baekhyun, entah kenapa ia sangat suka baekhyun menyebutnya chanyeol dari pada sajangnim

"Tolong berikan barang belanjaan saya chanyeol" baekhyun mengekrutkan dahinya begitu chanyeol menggeleng

"Aku akan membawanya sampai apartemen mu baek" ucap chanyeol dan sekarang gantian Baekhyun yang menggelengkan kepalanya

"Tidak perlu chanyeol, saya bisa membawanya sendiri" ucap baekhyun dan kembali akan meraih belanjaannya tapi sekali lagi chanyeol menjauhkan belanjaan tersebut

Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu membiarkan chanyeol membawakan belanjaannya sampai apartemennya

Sampai diapartemen, baekhyun mempersilahkan chanyeol untuk masuk. Baekhyun menaruh belanjaannya didapur dan membuatkan minuman untuk chanyeol

"Silahkan diminum chanyeol" baekhyun menaruh gelas berisi jus jeruk dimeja dihadapan chanyeol dan baekhyun pamit kepada chanyeol untuk pergi kekamar untuk mengganti bajunya

Setelah selesai mengganti pakaian baekhyun kembali menghampiri chanyeol tapi tiba-tiba kaki baekhyun tersandung meja dan jatuh diatas chanyeol yang sedang duduk disofa

Mereka seperti merasa deja vu!

Tbc


	8. cemburu

Baekhyun masih dalam mode terkejutnya, chanyeol dan baekhyun hanya terdiam seraya menatap satu sama lain

"Baek" baekhyun tersadar begitu suara chanyeol yang memanggilnya menyapa Indra pendengarannya. Baekhyun dengan cepat mengangkat tubuhnya yang menindih tubuh chanyeol

Tapi sebelum baekhyun bangkit, chanyeol memegang pinggang baekhyun dan menariknya mendekat kepadanya. Baekhyun menahan nafas begitu jarak antara ia dengan chanyeol sangat dekat

Kedua tangan baekhyun menahan dada bidang chanyeol agar memberi sedikit jarak. Jantung baekhyun berdetak sangat cepat melihat wajah chanyeol dari jarak sedekat itu, sampai baekhyun takut chanyeol akan mendengar detak jantungnya

"Chan... " baekhyun ingin bangkit dari tubuh chanyeol tapi chanyeol menahan erat pinggang baekhyun membuat baekhyun tidak nyaman dengan posisi mereka

Chanyeol terus menatap wajah baekhyun yang memerah, itu sangat lucu bagi chanyeol

"Le.. Lepasin chan" baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya, Terlalu malu karena ditatap oleh chanyeol

"Kalo aku ga mau gimana? " baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu kata tersebut terucap dari bibir chanyeol

Chanyeol terkekeh ngeliat baekhyun yang gugup, chanyeol pun melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang baekhyun. Begitu chanyeol melepaskannya tangannya baekhyun langsung berdiri dari atas tubuh chanyeol

Setelahnya mereka hanya saling terdiam

"Baek" baekhyun menoleh dan terkejut mendapati changmin yang berjarak tidak cukup jauh dari baekhyun

"Kapan kamu ada disitu hyung? " changmin berjalan mendekati baekhyun dan tersenyum begitu melihat chanyeol

"Baru saja, kenapa bosmu ada diapartemenmu? " tanya changmin seraya mengusap lembut rambut baekhyun

"Ka.. Kami membahas pekerjaan hyung" baekhyun menatap wajah chanyeol yang datar, tadi saja bosnya masih bisa tersenyum kenapa sekarang wajahnya terkesan dingin

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya lalu menarik tangan changmin untuk duduk disofa

"Aku membawakan mu kue dan ice cream strawberry baek" ucap changmin membuat baekhyun mengembangkan senyumnya, ia sangat bersemangat jika sudah menyangkut strawberry

Changmin membuka kue tersebut lalu menyuapi kue itu untuk baekhyun

Sedangkan chanyeol merasa kesal melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang suap-suapan dihadapannya, apalagi dia lebih kesal dengan changmin yang dengan beraninya menjadi kekasih baekhyun

Chanyeol yang merasa cemburu lantas mengambil kue yang sedang dimakan changmin dan baekhyun

Pasangan kekasih tersebut merasa bingung dengan kelakuan chanyeol

"Aku sedang lapar, jadi aku juga ingin makan kue ini" baekhyun cemberut karena kuenya direbut dan apa-apaan dengan chanyeol yang lapar dan ingin makan kue, kue itukan miliknya jika chanyeol ingin dia bisa beli sendiri

"Makan saja ice cream ini baek" changmin yang mengetahui baekhyun sedang kesal karena kuenya direbut akhirnya menyodorkan sebuah ice cream kepada baekhyun

Baekhyun pun menerima ice cream tersebut dengan kesal, membuat mulutnya belepotan dengan ice cream

Changmin terkekeh melihat baekhyun yang makan dengan berantakan, lalu ia memegang kedua tangan baekhyun, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah baekhyun dan membersihkan sekitar bibir baekhyun yabg belepotan ice cream dengan lidahnya

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya melihat perlakuan changmin kepada nya. Sedangkan chanyeol, kue yang ada ditangannya jatuh keatas lantai

Chanyeol mencengkram sendok yang ada ditangannya dengan erat dan membantingnya dengan keras lalu beranjak pergi dari apartemen baekhyun

Wajah chanyeol sudah memerah menahan emosinya

Sedangkan changmin dan baekhyun terkejut karena karena chanyeol yang membanting sendok, baekhyun mendorong pelan tubuh changmin dan menatap punggung chanyeol yang menjauh dan menghilang dari balik pintu

Tbc


	9. rindu

Terhitung sudah 3 hari chanyeol menghindari baekhyun. Setiap melihat baekhyun, chanyeol selalu mengingat changmin dan baekhyun bermesraan dihadapannya

Terdengar lebay memang tapi itulah yang sebenarnya chanyeol rasakan

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi yang ia duduki. Ia membayangkan wajah tersenyum baekhyun

Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila mengingat wajah baekhyun.jujur saja chanyeol sebenarnya rindu mengobrol dengan baekhyun, melihat baekhyun tersenyum, baekhyun yang sedang gugup dan semuanya

Tapi jika chanyeol melihat baekhyun ia menjadi kesal. Huh kenapa yang harus kenal dengan baekhyun itu changmin kenapa tidak ia saja

Chanyeol kembali menghela nafas dan melakukan pekerjannya untuk menghapus pikiran kedua pasangan tersebut

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Pikirannya tertuju kepada chanyeol yang sudah 3 hari ini menghindari dirinya

Kenapa tiba-tiba chanyeol menghindari nya? Padahal baru 3 hari yang lalu chanyeol bersikap sangat baik dan lembut kepadanya

Entah kenapa perubahan sikap chanyeol membuat baekhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang,baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri

Bagaimana ia merasa kehilangan setelah 3 hari chanyeol menghindarinya. Apakah ia rindu dengan chanyeol?

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat begitu pemikiran tersebut datang dipikiran baekhyun. Merutuki dirinya yang begitu bodoh merindukan chanyeol

Lagian baekhyun sudah punya kekasih jadi Dirinya sudah mempunyai kekasih jadi baekhyun tidak boleh merindukan orang lain yang bukan kekasihnya

"Tapi kenapa chanyeol menghindariku yaa?" baekhyun mengingat-ingat hari minggu yang lalu, setelah baekhyun yang tidak sengaja jatuh diatas tubuh chanyeol. Changmin datang dan mereka bermesraan melupakan chanyeol yang masih berada di apartemennya

"Apa chanyeol marah karena melihat ku dengan changmin hyung waktu itu yaa? " baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya mana mungkin chanyeol marah, lagipula kenapa juga chanyeol harus marah

Baekhyun tersenyum geli dengan pemikirannya itu. Lalu kembali fokus ke pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda

Baekhyun membereskan mejanya dan bersiap-siap pulang ke apartemennya karena ini sudah jam pulang. Ia melirik arlojinya dan menghela nafas begitu jam menunjukan pukul 9.30 malam

Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari kantor dan menuju halte bus, baekhyun mengusap lengannya yang terasa dingin. Cuaca malam ini sangat dingin dan baekhyun masih harus menunggu bus yang belum datang

Disaat baekhyun sedang menunggu tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti dihadapannya dan muncullah sesorang yang sedari tadi baekhyun pikirkan

Ya park chanyeol seseorang yang keluar dari mobil yang ada dihadapan baekhyun. Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri baekhyun kemudian melepaskan jaket yang kebetulan ia pakai hari ini

Lalu ia memakaikan jaket tersebut ke tubuh mungil baekhyun. Sedangkan baekhyun terkejut dengan perlakuan chanyeol

Hati baekhyun menghangat karena perlakuan chanyeol. Perasaan Kehilangan yang ia rasakan langsung hialng begitu ia chanyeol datang dan memberikannya jaket

"Ayo aku antar pulang" chanyeol menarik baekhyun dengan lembut menuju mobilnya dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk baekhyun

Setelah mereka didalam mobil, chanyeol menghidupkan mobilnya dan melajukan mobil tersebut ke apartemen baekhyun

Setelah sampai di apartemen, baekhyun melepaskan jaket chanyeol dan memberikan kepada pemiliknya tetapi chanyeol malah memasangkan kembali jaket tersebut kebaekhyun

"Bawa saja jaket ku baek" ucap chanyeol seraya tersenyum dengan tulus membuat pipi baekhyun memerah

"Ta.. Tapi.. " baekhyun mainkan ujung jaket tanda bahwa ia sedang gugup

"Tidak apa-apa baek" chanyeol mengusap lembut rambut baekhyun "masuk lah kedalam cuaca sekarang sangat dingin nanti kamu kedinginan" baekhyun mengangguk mendengar perkataan chanyeol

Kemudian baekhyun keluar dari mobil chanyeol dan pergi masuk ke apartemennya

Setelah baekhyun berada didalam apartemen, baekhyun duduk disofanya "kenapa disini sangat berdetak dengan keras? " baekhyun menyentuh dadanya dan merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat seperti habis berlari

Dan juga baekhyun merasakan jika perasaan rindu yang ia rasakan tadi siang langsung hilang begitu chanyeol datang menghampirinya dan mengantarnya pulang

'Apa aku mulai menyukai chanyeol?' -baekhyun

Tbc


	10. confession

Hari ini baekhyun tidak masuk kerja karena ia sedang sakit. Baekhyun terbaring lemah diatas kasurnya

Untung saja ada luhan yang menemaninya jika tidak apa yang akan terjadi dengan baekhyun?

"Baek gua mau pergi ke supermarket bentar, lu diem tunggu disini jangan pergi dari kasur lu" baekhyun cuman bisa ngangguk denger ucapan luhan

Setelah luhan keluar dari kamarnya, baekhyun memejamkan matanya bermaksud untuk tidur tapi semua itu gagal karena terdengar seseorang masuk kedalam kamarnya

"Kenapa balik lagi lu? " tanya baekhyun tapi tidak ada jawaban apapun, lalu baekhyun membuka kedua matanya yang tadinya terpejam dan terkejut menatap seseorang yang ada dihadapannya

Itu bukan luhan sahabatnya tapi itu park chanyeol sajangnimnya

"Cha.. Chanyeol" baekhyun meremas selimutnya, ia sungguh gugup saat ini. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat, mata baekhyun melihat apa saja tapi tidak dengan melihat wajah chanyeol

"Aku datang karena denger kamu sakit, ini aku bawain makanan sama buah buat kamu" chanyeol menaruh barang bawaanya ke meja yang ada disamping ranjang baekhyun

"Kamu udah makan baek? " chanyeol melihat baekhyun yang menggeleng lantas tersenyum dan membuka bubur yang ia bawa untuk baekhyun

Chanyeol menyendokkan bubur tersebut dan mengarahkan kearah bibir baekhyun. Baekhyun melotot melihat chanyeol yang mau menyuapinya bubur

"Ayo baek dimakan" baekhyun dengan ragu menerima suapan dari chanyeol. Pipi baekhyun memanas melihat chanyeol yang tersenyum

Setelah baekhyun selesai makan, chanyeol membereskan bekas makan baekhyun tadi

"Istirahatlah baek, biar cepet sembuh jadi aku ga bakal kangen kamu karena kamu ga masuk kekantor" ucap chanyeol seraya mengelus rambut baekhyun dengan lembut

Pipi baekhyun memerah mendengar ucapan chanyeol

"Baek kamu mau ga jadi milikku?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya mendengar pertanyaan chanyeol. Baekhyun bingung harus menjawab apa

"Kamu pasti bingung kenapa aku confess ke kamu sedangkan kamu udah punya pacar" chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan tersenyum melihat wajah baekhyun yang merona

"Baek aku ga peduli mau kamu udah punya pacar apa engga, aku tetep bakal ngasih tau perasaan aku ke kamu kalo aku itu jatuh cinta sama kamu, bahkan perasaan ini tumbuh sejak aku ngeliat kamu buat yang pertama kalinya"

Baekhyun terkejut dengan pernyataan barusan dari chanyeol. Jadi chanyeol udah suka sama baekhyun pas mereka baru pertama kali ketemu? Berarti udah selama itu chanyeol nyimpen perasaan buat dia

"Aku bakal Kasih kamu waktu buat mikirin semuanya, 3 hari dari sekarang" baekhyun ngernyitin dahinya denger ucapan chanyeol

"Setelah 3 hari kamu Kasih tau ke aku apa kamu punya perasaan yang sama kayak aku apa engga" chanyeol mengecup punggung tangan baekhyun dan kembali tersenyum melihat wajah baekhyun yang lagi-lagi memerah karena ulahnya

"Aku pulang dulu ya baek, jaga kesehatan jangan sampe sakit lagi, i love you" chanyeol mengecup kening baekhyun dan tersenyum lalu ia pulang meninggalkan baekhyun dengan jantung lelaki mungil itu yang berdetak dengan sangat kencang

Sebelumnya baekhyun tidak pernah merasakan jantungnya berdetak secepat ini ketika bersama dengan changmin

Tbc


	11. first day

Esok harinya baekhyun sudah sembuh dari sakitnya dan sekarang ia sedang bersiap untuk berangkat kerja

Saat baekhyun membuka pintu tiba-tiba ia terkejut dengan kehadiran sesorang

"Kamu udah sembuh baek? " tangan chanyeol menyentuh kening baekhyun kemudia chanyeol tersenyum begitu tidak merasakan panas dikening baekhyun

Sedangkan baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"Chanyeol ada perlu apa datang kesini? " tanya baekhyun yabg kebingungan dengan kedatangan chanyeol

"Aku ingin menjemput mu baek" Ucap chanyeol

Baekhyun terkejut, chanyeol menjemputnya? Apa iya tidak salah dengar?

"Hari ini aku ingin mengajak mu jalan-jalan baek" chanyeol menarik lembut tangan baekhyun.Entah sadar atau tidak chanyeol menggenggam tangan baekhyun dari apartemen baekhyun sampai ke mobil chanyeol

"Tapi chan aku harus kerja" baekhyun menolak secara halus ajakan chanyeol karena bagaimana pun ia harus bekerja

"Tidak apa baek" chanyeol tetap memaksa baekhyun tetapi baekhyun tetap menolak

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan baekhyun" baekhyun menghela nafas, kalau sudah begini bagaimana baekhyun bisa menolak jadi baekhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah

Melihat baekhyun mengangguk membuat chanyeol tersenyum lalu ia membukakan pintu mobil untuk baekhyun. setelah baekhyun masuk, kemudian ia masuk kedalam mobil

Setelah mereka sudah didalam mobil chanyeol, baekhyun menahan nafasnya karena secara tiba-tiba chanyeol mendekat kearah baekhyun

"A.. Apa yang kau lakukan" gagap baekhyun karena jarak mereka sudah terlalu dekat, chanyeol yang melihat wajah panik baekhyun lantas terkekeh kecil

"Aku hanya ingin memasangkan seatbelt" ucap chanyeol seraya memeasangkan seatbelt pada baekhyun

"Kita mau kemana chan? " tanya baekhyun

"Kita ke mall dulu untuk mengganti bajumu" baekhyun mengangguk mendapat jawaban dari chanyeol

Setelah sampai di mall mereka berdua mencari baju untuk dipakai baekhyun, lebih tepatnya baekhyun yabg mencari baju sedangkan chanyeol hanya mengikuti baekhyun kemana saja

"Chan bagaimana dengan ini? " baekhyun keluar dari tempat ganti baju setelah tadi menemukan baju yang baekhyun rasa cocok dengan chanyeol

Chanyeol tercengang melihat baekhyun padahal baekhyun hanya memakai hoodie tapi tetap bisa membuat chanyeol terpesona

"Kenapa diam saja chan? Apa tidak pantas? " baekhyun menunduk dan memainkan ujung hoodie yang ia gunakan dengan jarinya takut jika pakaiannya tidak pantas ia pakai

"Cantik banget baek" baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap chanyeol tapi setelahnya ia cemberut karena mendengar kata cantik keluar dari mulut chanyeol yang ditujukan kepadanya

"Aku ini cowok chan" ucap baekhyun seraya memukul lengan chanyeol

"Iya cowok tapi cantik" chanyeol tersenyum dan mngusak rambut baekhyun lalu chanyeol menggenggam tangan baekhyun mengajaknya pergi dari situ

"Habis ini kita akan kemana chan? " tanya baekhyun sekarang chanyeol dan baekhyun sudah berada didalam mobil

"Ice cream? " ucap chanyeol membuat mata baekhyun berbinar

"Benarkah? " tanya baekhyun dengan semangat, chanyeol terkejut ia tidak tahu jika baekhyun akan sesemangat ini

"Iya sayang" pipi baekhyun memereah seketika begitu chanyeol memanggilnya 'sayang'

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya menjadi menghadap ke jendela untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona

Sedangkan chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat wajah baekhyun yang memerah

 **Tbc**


	12. first day(b)

Setelah mereka sampai di kedai ice cream, chanyeol dan baekhyun langsung memesan ice cream sesuai kesukaan mereka

Setelah memesan mereka duduk dimeja yang dekat dengan jendela, baekhyun sibuk dengan ponselnya sampai mengabaikan chanyeol

"Baek, jangan mengabaikan ku" baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap chanyeol yang sedang cemberut

Melihat chanyeol yang cemberut membuat baekhyun terkekeh geli "aku sedang chatn dengan luhan dan kyungsoo"

"Iyaa tapi jangan mengabaikanku"

"Iya iya chanyeol" baekhyun menaruh ponselnya diatas meja dan menatap chanyeol yang juga sedang menatapnya

Mereka saling menatap selama beberapa menit hingga baekhyun memutuskan eye contact mereka lebih dulu, merasa malu karena ditatap oleh chanyeol dengan intens

Chanyeok terkekeh lalu ia mengambil tangan baekhyun dan memainkan jemari baekhyun yabg lentik

"Bagaimana bisa jarimu selentik ini baek? " setelah chanyeol berbicara seperti itu, ia mengecup jari tersebut seraya menatap wajah baekhyun

Wajah baekhyun memerah seketika karena perlakuan chanyeol. Chanyeol yang gemas karena wajah memerah baekhyun lantas mencubit kedua pipi chubby tersebut

"Ish jangan dicubit, sakit tau" baekhyun memukul tangan chanyeol dan mempoutkan bibirnya

Cup

Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya karena chanyeol dengan tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya

"Jangan mempoutkan bibirmu baek, aku kan jadi ingin menciummu" ucap chanyeol dengan senyum tampannya

Wajah baekhyun sudah sangat memerah, ia menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan rona merah tersebut dari chanyeol

Tidak lama pesanan ice cream mereka datang, baekhyun pun memakan ice cream tersebut dengan tenang

Sedangkan chanyeol, ia tidak memakan ice creamnya melainkan hanya menatap baekhyun yang sedang memakan ice cream

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat baekhyun memakan ice creamnya dengan semangat sampai ice cream tersebut belepotan disekitar bibir baekhyun

Chanyeol mengambil tisu dan membersihkan sekitar bibir baekhyun yang terdapat ice cream

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan makan ice creamnya dan menatap chanyeol

"Pelan-pelan saja baek makan ice creamnya" baekhyun membuang wajahnya menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya dan tidak ingin melihat senyum tampan chanyeol yang membuat jantungnya bekerja dua kali lipat

Setelahnya mereka menghabiskan ice cream mereka dengan diselingi obrolan-obrolan ringan

"Setelah ini kamu mau kemana lagi baek? " tanya chanyeol sedangkan baekhyun mengetukkan dagunya dan memikirkan setelah ini apa yang akan mereka lakukan

"Hmmm.. Aku ingin permen kapas" ucap baekhyun dengan semangat

"Ok permintaan dikabulkan"

Setelah mereka membayar ice cream lebih tepatnya chanyeol yang membayar ice cream, mereka langsung pergi ke Taman kota untuk membeli permen kapas

Setelah mereka sampai di Taman kota dan membeli permen kapas, chanyeol dan baekhyun duduk disalah satu bangku yang ada ditaman tersebut

Chanyeol menatap wajah baekhyun yang sedang menikmati permen kapas sedangkan tanganya menggengam tangan baekhyun

mereka tidak sadar kalau tangan mereka saling menggenggam satu sama lain sejak mereka turun dari mobil

"Apa chanyeol mau? " baekhyun bertanya dengan wajah imutnya membuat chanyeol sangat gemas dengan baekhyun

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan baekhyun

Setelah mereka menghabiskan waktu ditaman tersebut mereka pun memutuskan untuk pulang

Dalam perjalanan pulang mereka hanya terdiam. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk sampai diapartemen baekhyun karena memang jarak dari Taman dan apartemen baekhyun lumayan dekat

"Makasih ya chan, aku sangat senang hari ini" baekhyun tersenyum manis membuat chanyeol ikut tersenyum melihatnya

Baekhyun melepaskan seatbeltnya dan akan membuka pintu mobil tapi tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menahannya dan disaat baekhyun menoleh betapa terkejutnya baekhyun karena chanyeol menciumnya tepat dibibir

Bibir Chanyeol mulai bergerak melumat bibir baekhyun dengan lembut. Tidak lama ciuman tersebut terlepas, chanyeol tersenyum melihat wajah merona baekhyun

"Sampai jumpa besok baekhyunee" tanpa menjawab baekhyun langsung keluar dari mobil karena ia sungguh sangat malu

Chanyeo terkekeh melihat baekhyun yang memalu dan ia pun melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan apartemen baekhyun

 **Tbc**


	13. second day

**Ting** **tong**

Baekhyun membukakan pintu begitu bel apartemennya berbunyi, baekhyun terkejut karena yang datang pagi-pagi adalah park chanyeol

"Ada apa-apa pagi-pagi kesini chan? " tanya baekhyun yang masih dalam mode terkejutnya

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu di apartemen bersama mu" chanyeol berjalan masuk kedalam apartemen baekhyun

"Tapi aku mau ke kantor" baekhyun mengikuti chanyeol yang menuju ke sofa

"Tidak usah pergi ke kantor baek" ucap chanyeol membuat baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya

"Tidak bisa, kemarin aku sudah tidak masuk masa sekarang mau tidak masuk juga" baekhyun kedudukan dirinya di sebelah chanyeol

"Aku bosnya baek" baekhyun menghela nafas, ia tidak bisa membantah ucapan chanyeol

"Terserah kamu sajalah" baekhyun berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk melanjutkan sarapannya yang tadi sempat tertunda

Sedangkan chanyeol ia mengikuti baekhyun menuju dapur

"Baek kita seharian ini mau melakukan apa? " tanya chanyeol seraya menatap baekhyun yang sedang makan, chanyeol sangat suka melihat baekhyun yang sedang makan karena pipinya akan mengembung dengan lucu

Belum lagi bibirnya yang mengerucut saat sedang mengunyah, ngebuat chanyeol ingin mencium bibir tersebut

"Terserah" jawab baekhyun, ia juga bingung akan melakukan apa karena ini mendadak sekali

"Bagaimana jika kita menonton saja?" tanya chanyeol

"Tapi aku tidak punya film" jawab baekhyun

"Tenang saja aku sudah menyiapkan filmnya" chanyeol menggoyangkan flashdisknya yang berisikan film yang ingin ia tonton bersama dengan baekhyun

Dan baekhyun hanya mengangguk saja sebagai jawaban atas ucapan chanyeol

Setelah baekhyun sarapan, mereka berdua langsung menyiapkan film yang di tonton da tidak ketinggalan cemilan dan minuman yang sudah baekhyun siapkan

"Kita akan menonton film apa ?" tanya baekhyun

"Insidous the last key" baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya. Heol! Baekhyun itu sangat membenci film yang bergenre horror

"Aku tidak mau" chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapan baekhyun

"Aku tidak suka film horor chan~" ucap baekhyun seraya menggoyangkan lengan chanyeol

"Tidak apa baek, kan ada aku disini " chanyeol mengusap rambut baekhyun dan tersenyum

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Lalu chanyeol menekan tombol play untuk memulai film tersebut

Dan baru saja filmnya berjalan selama 30 menit tapi baekhyun sudah tidak mau menonton film tersebut. Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya didada chanyeol

"Chan matikan saja filmnya" baekhyun mencengkram dengan erat pakaian yang di pakai chanyeol

"Baiklah aku matikan" chanyeol mematikan film tersebut lalu chanyeol mengajak baekhyun untuk pindah kekamar. Sedangkan baekhyun hanta mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan chanyeol

Sesampainya mereka dikamar, chanyeol dan baekhyun menaiki ranjang baekhyun

"Lain kali jangan ajak aku nonton film horor, aku tidak suka" baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya sedangkan chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat baekhyun yang sedang kesal

"Iya baek" ucap chanyeol padahal sebenarnya chanyeol ingin mengajak baekhyun menonton film horor lagi karena dengan begitu baekhyun bisa memeluk chanyeol seperti tadi

Setelahnya suasana dikamar tersebut menjadi hening, mereka tidak tau apa yang harus dibicarakan. Apalagi posisi mereka yang tiduran dikasur dengan saling memeluk membuat mereka merasa canggung

"Baek" panggil chanyeol dan saat chanyeol melihat baekhyun yang posisinya sedikit lebih rendah darinya, ia terpaku dengan wajah baekhyun

Matanya beralih menatap bibir pink baekhyun yang membuat ia candu. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah baekhyun lalu menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir baekhyun

Melumatnya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan, baekhyun yang terbuai lantas membalas lumatan bibir chanyeol pada bibirnya

Chanyeol yang pertama kali melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut baekhyun

"Tidurlah baek" ucap chanyeol dan dibalas anggukan oleh baekhyun, setelah baekhyun memejamkan mata chanyeol pun ikut memejamkan mata mengikuti baekhyun

Dan setelahnya mereka masuk kedalam alam mimpi mereka masing-masing

 **Tbc**

 **Aku tau ini ga jelas dan aneh banget TT**


	14. last day

Baekhyun berjalan menuju ke ruangan chanyeol, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan chanyeol dulu karena jika ia di dekat chanyeol, baekhyun selalu berdebar dan melupakan bahwa ia sudah mempunyai kekasih

Sesampainya di depan pintu ruangan chanyeol, baekhyun menarik nafasnya mencoba menenangkan dirinya

Baekhyun memasuki ruangan chanyeol, menatap chanyeol yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya

"Ada apa sajangnim memanggil saya? " chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya membuat baekhyun menahan nafasnya, melihat wajah tampan chanyeol

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatap baekhyun yang terdiam seraya melihat kearahnya terus menerus

"Baek.. Baekhyun" chanyeol mengibaskan tanganya didepan wajah baekhyun tapi baekhyun masih saja terdiam

"Baekhyun!" chanyeol sedikit meninggikan suaranya dan menepuk bahu baekhyun

Sedangkan baekhyun yang tersadar karena tepukan chanyeol dibahunya lantas berdehem, menenangkan dirinya yang salah tingkah

"Kenapa kamu melamun baek? " ucap chanyeol seraya terkekeh karena melihat tingkah baekhyun yang menggemaskan dimatanya

"Maafkan aku sajangnim, aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran" bohong baekhyun karena ia tidak mau ketahuan kalau ia terpesona melihat wajah tampan chanyeol

mau di taruh dimana muka baekhyun kalau sampai ketauan

"Jangan terlalu banyak pikiran baek nanti kalau kamu sakit gimana?" ucap chanyeol seraya mengelus pipi baekhyun dengan lembut

"Sajangnim ada apa memanggil saya? " tanya baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Setelah pulang kerja nanti kamu ada waktu?" baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan chanyeol

Sedangkan chanyeol tersenyum senang, karena baekhyun tidak ada kesibukkan, jadi ia mempunyai kesempatan untuk mengajak kencan baekhyun

"Memangnya kenapa sajangnim?" tanya baekhyun

"Aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat" jawab chanyeol membuat baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya

"Kemana sajangnim? " baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan bingung

"Rahasia" mendengar jawaban chanyeol, baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan chanyeol terkekeh melihat baekhyun yang cemberut

"Jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu baek, kamu membuatku ingin menciummu" baekhyun melotot mendengar ucapan chanyeol dan secara reflek ia menutup bibirnya dengan kedua tangannya

"Sa.. Saya permisi sajangnim" baekhyun membungkuk kepada chanyeol dan berjalan menuju ke pintu

"Jangan lupa setelah pulang kerja nanti baek" baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan berjalan keluar ruangan tersebut

Baekhyun menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya, merasakan debaran jantungnya yang menggila dan entah mengapa baekhyun menyukai debaran tersebut

Waktu sudah menunjukan jam pulang kerja, baekhyun bersiap membereskan mejanya lalu menuju parkiran karena ia sudah mempunyai janji dengan chanyeol

Sesampainya diparkiran baekhyun melihat chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di mobilnya

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama" chanyeol tersenyum melihat baekhyun yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya

"Tidak apa-apa baek" chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun merona dengan perlakuan kecil chanyeol

Setelah baekhyun masuk kedalam mobil, chanyeol memasuki mobil dan melajukan mobilnya

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana chan?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun, chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan membuat baekhyun cemberut karena ia tidak mendapat jawaban

Setelah 30 menit perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Baekhyun terkejut karena tiba-tiba sebuah kain menutup matanya

"Maaf baek, aku menutup matamu" chanyeol menuntun baekhyun keluar mobil dan berjalan menuju entah kemana karena mata baekhyun tertutup

"Ini sebenarnya ada apa sih chan?" sumpah baekhyun sangat bingung kenapa matanya harus ditutup seperti ini? Dan baekhyun tambah bingung karena chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaannya

Tidak lama mereka berhenti dan chanyeol melepas kain yang menutup mata baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut melihat pemandangan dihadapannya

"Apa kamu suka baek?" tanya chanyeol dan dijawab anggukan oleh baekhyun

Chanyeol tersenyum dan menuntun baekhyun untuk duduk. Chanyeol memanggil pelayan yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka

Mereka memesan makanan dan setelah pelayan tersebut pergi, chanyeol dan baekhyun saling menatap satu sama lain

"Aku sangat menyukai pantai" ucap baekhyun memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka

"Syukurlah kalau begitu" chanyeol tersenyum, lalu mengambil tangan baekhyun dan menggenggamnya, baekhyun menatap tangannya yang sedang digenggam oleh chanyeol dengan pipi memerah

Ia merasa tangannya sangat pas berada dalam genggaman chanyeol. Sadar dengan pemikirannya baekhyun lantas menggelengkan kepalanya

"Ada apa baek?" Tanya chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya

"Ti.. Tidak ada apa-apa" baekhyun menjawab dengan gugup

"Baek, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" ucap chanyeol dan menatap dalam mata baekhyun

"Mengatakan apa chan?" Tanya baekhyun

"Waktu aku datang ke apartemenmu saat kamu sakit, aku menyatakan perasaanku kepadamu dan memberimu waktu 3 hari untuk menjawab perasaan ku baek dan ini sudah 3 hari baek, jadi apa jawabanmu?" baekhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan chanyeol. Benar ini sudah 3 hari berlalu dan baekhyun sudah seharusnya menjawab perasaan chanyeol, apakah ia menerimanya atau tidak

Tapi baekhyun masih bingung. Disisi lain baekhyun ingin menerima chanyeol tapi disisi lain ia ingin menolak karena ia sudah mempunyai kekasih

Melihat baekhyun yang hanya terdiam, chanyeol hanya tersenyum "aku tau baek kamu masih bingung karena changmin kan? Baek, kalau kamu mau menerima aku kita bisa menyembunyikan hubungan kita"

"Backstreet?" tanya baekhyun dan diangguki oleh chanyeol

"Tapi.. " baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia terlihat masih sangat bingung

"Baek aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu dulu, kamu menerimaku atau tidak" baekhyun menatap chanyeol, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya yang sedari tadi tidak terlepas

"Iya chan, aku menerima mu" chanyeol tersenyum begitu jawaban yang sangat ia inginkan keluar dari bibir baekhyun

"Terima Kasih baek, kamu sudah mau menerimaku, i love you" ucap chanyeol dan mengecup punggung tangan baekhyun

Pipi baekhyun merona karena perlakuan chanyeol "i love you too chan"

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain seraya tersenyum

"Ta.. Tapi chan bagaimana dengan changmin hyung?" wajah baekhyun yang tadinya terlihat senang sekarang berubah menjadi khawatir karena tiba-tiba ia memikirkan bagaimana hubungannya dengan changmin?

"Kita backstreet dulu, jika waktunya sudah tepat kita akan berbicara kepada changmin" ucap chanyeol dan dibalas anggukan oleh baekhyun

Tidak lama makanan mereka datang dan mereka pun menikmati makanan tersebut dengan ditemani gombalan chanyeol dan pipi merona baekhyun

 **Tbc**

 **Maksa banget sumpah tapi yaudahlah yaa:)**


	15. it's okay baek

Terlihat seorang namja bermata bulat dan memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata sedang duduk dikursi kebanggaannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan park chanyeol laki-laki dengan sejuta pesona

Chanyeol memandang ponselnya dengan senyum cerah, bagaimana tidak hari ini merupakan hari pertama ia menyandang sebagai kekasih dari namja yang ia cintai selama 2 tahun dan hari ini juga chanyeol berniat untuk mengajak baekhyun makan siang lalu meminta baekhyun untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya diruangannya agar ia bisa terus memandang wajah favoritnya lalu sepulang kerja ia akan mengajak baekhyun memakan ice cream lalu ia akan mengantar baekhyun pulang lalu sebelum baekhyun masuk ke apartemennya chanyeol akan mencium baekhyun terlebih dahulu lalu mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu baekhyunee'

Baru membayangkannya saja sudah membuat chanyeol tersenyum seperti orang gila, hahhh chanyeol jadi tidak sabar menantikan jam makan siang

Chanyeol melihat jam tangannya setelahnya ia menghela nafas karena jam menuju makan siang masih 1,5 jam lagi. Chanyeol kembali menatap ponselnya melihat-lihat foto-foto baekhyun yang ia ambil secara diam-diam atau yang ia kirim dari ponsel baekhyun ke ponselnya

Chanyeol terua melakukan kegiatan tersebut dan mengabaikan pekerjaannya sampai tak terasa 1,5 jam terlewati. Chanyeol bersiap-siap untuk menjemput sang kekasih tercinta untuk mengajak makan siang bersama

Tapi sebelum chanyeol keluar dari ruangannya, tiba-tiba pintu ruangannya terbuka dan tampaklah baekhyun yang memasuki ruangan tersebut, senyuman chanyeol melebar dan mendekati baekhyun

"Baek ayo kita makas siang bersama" ucap chanyeol yang susah ada dihadapan baekhyun

"Ma.. Maafkan aku chan tapi aku tidak bisa" chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar baekhyun yang menolaknya

"Kenapa?"

"Cha.. Changmin hyung.. Mengajakku makan siang bersama" jawab baekhyun dengan pelan tapi masih dapat didengar oleh chanyeol. Sebenarnya chanyeol merasa kecewa karena sepertinya rencana makan siang bersama baekhyun akan gagal

Tapi begitu melihat baekhyun yang tertunduk seraya memilin ujung kemejanya membuat chanyeol menjadi tak tega dan harus menelan rasa kekecewaannya

"Pergilah" baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap chanyeol tidak percaya

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya seraya tersenyum agar baekhyun mempercayainya

"Terima kasih channie" baekhyun memeluk chanyeol secara tiba-tiba membuat chanyeol sedikit terkejut tapi sedetik kemudian chanyeol tersenyum dan membalas pelukan baekhyun. Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak ingin pergi dengan changmin terdengar jahat memang, tapi itulah yang dirasakan baekhyun kini. Ia hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu makan siang berdua dengan chanyeol tapi mau bagaimana lagi tidak mungkin kan kalo baekhyun menolak ajakan changmin dan mengatakan kalo baekhyun tidak bisa pergi karena ingin menghabiskan waktu dg kekasih barunya

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu channie" ucap baekhyun lalu mengecup pipi chanyeol singkat dan pergi keluar ruangan chanyeol

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, ia menduduki sofa yang ada diruangannya dengan lesu padahal tadi ia sangat bersemangat tapi tidak apa-apa nanti saat pulang kerja juga masih ada waktu

Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kantin untuk mengisi perutnya

Setelah makan siang berakhir dan baekhyun sudah berada dikantor lebih tepatnya berada diruangan chanyeol atau yang lebih jelas lagi baekhyun duduk diatas pangkuan chanyeol

"Chan" panggil baekhyun seraya mengambar random diatas dada bidang chanyeol

"Ada apa sayang?" pipi baekhyun seketika merona mendengar panggilan sayang dari chanyeol

"Pulang kerja nanti changmin hyung ingin menjemputku dan mengajak ku kencan" ucap baekhyun seraya cemberut karena lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa pulang bersama chanyeol

"Lalu kamu menerimanya atau menolaknya?" tanya chanyeol seraya mengelus surai lembut milik baekhyun

"Aku menerimanya, sebenarnya aku ingin menolak dan mengatakan ingin pulang bersama mu tapi mana mungkin aku mengatakn seperti itu padahal aku sangat ingin" wajah baekhyun bertambah cemberut setelah selesai mengucapkan ucapannya

"Aku mengerti baek, lagi pula masih ada hari esok" chanyeol menangkup pipi chubby baekhyun dan tersenyum membuat pipi baekhyun kembali merona

Baekhyun melepaskan kedua tangan chanyeol dari pipinya lalu memeluk kekasihnya, menyembunyikan wajah meronanya di ceruk leher chanyeol

"Aku mencintaimu chan"

"Aku juga mencintaimu baek"

Hahh sepertinya rencana yang chanyeol susun terpaksa gagal

 **Tbc**

Ok aku cuman mau bilang kalo aku mau hiatus sampai bulan mei karena aku mau fokus belajar buat sbmptn nanti yahh mungkin aku bakal hiatus sampe abis pengumuman sbmptn ehe

ohya buat **milkybaek** makasih yang udah ngoreksi di chap sebelumnya itu emang kesalahan aku, otaknya lagi telmi hahahahaha


	16. kencan, tapi

Hari ini hari libur jadi baekhyun memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut untuk tidur sepanjang hari, tapi belum saja baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi

'Chanyeolie calling' (italic)

Begitu mengetahui siapa penelpon tersebut baekhyun segera mengangkatnya

'Pagi sayang'

"Pagi juga chanyeolie~" ucap baekhyun dengan suara yang ia buat seimut mungkin

'sekarang ini baekkieku sedang apa?'

Seketika pipi baekhyun merona mendengar panggilan chanyeol untuknya "aku baru saja bangun tidur~"

'Hari ini ayo kita kencan baek'

"Euummm neee" baekhyun tersenyum menampilkan eye smilenya

'Kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu jam 10'

"Iyaaa chanyeolie~" setelahnya telfon tersebut mati, baekhyun langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap

Setelah selesai mandi yang memakan waktu hingga 1 jam baekhyun berjalan menuju lemarinya memilih-milih baju mana yang sekiranya Bagus untuk dipakainya berkencan nanti

"Huufff kenapa semua bajuku terlihat jelek dan tidak ada yang Bagus" kamar baekhyun terlihat sangat berantakan dengan baju-baju yang berserakan dilantai

Akhirnya setelah setengah jam memilih baju, baekhyun memakai celana jeans dan sweater berwarna pink. Ialu ia berjalan menuju meja rias dan mengambil lipbalm rasa starwberry ke bibir tipisnya lalu memakai parfum strawberry tiba-tiba Bel apartemennya berbunyi. Baekhyun segera menuju pintu apartemen dan membuka pintu tersebut

Begitu pintu terbuka baekhyun langsung tersenyum manis melihat chanyeol berada di hadapannya

"Ini masih jam 09.30 chan kenapa kamu sidah datang?" ucap baekhyun seraya menarik tangan chanyeol untuk masuk kedalam apartemennya

"Karena aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu denganmu baekhyun" baekhyun memukul dada chanyeol, pipinya memerah, chanyeol yang melihatnya lantas mencium kedua pipi baekhyun

"Yaampun pacarku menggemaskan sekali" baekhyun yang sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa malunya langsung memeluk tubuh chanyeol untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah manis kekasih mungilnya "kita pergi sekarang saja bagaimana?" baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan chanyeol

Setelah mereka melepaskan pelukan ,chanyeol dan baekhyun berjalan menuju mobil dan tidak lupa mengunci pintu apartemen baekhyun terlebih dahulu

"Apa kamu sudah sarapan bee?" tanya chanyeol, ngomong-ngomong mereka berdua sudah berada didalam mobil milik chanyeol. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban

"Kalau begitu kita sarapan dulu ok" ucap chanyeol dan melajukan mobilnya pergi ke restoran terdekat dari apartemen baekhyun

Setelah sampai direstoran mereka memilih tempat duduk, dan memesan makan untuk mereka. Chanyeol yang duduk dihadapan baekhyun mengambil tangan baekhyun dan memainkan jemari lentik tersebut

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, seyuman tidak pernah luntur di bibir mereka,terlalu menikmati kegiatan mereka hingga keduanya tidak sadar bahwa seorang pelayan sudah menaruh pesanan mereka

"Maaf tuan, pesanan anda sudah datang" ucapan seorang pelayan menyadarkan mereka berdua, baekhyun menoleh kearah pelayan tersebut dan tersenyum canggung

Setelah pelayan pergi, baekhyun memakan makanannya dengan lahap karena sejujurnya baekhyun sangat lapar. sedangkan chanyeol hanya menatap baekhyun tanpa menyentuh makanannya

Beberapa menit kemudian baekhyun telah menyelesaikan makanannya dan saat ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah chanyeol betapa terkejutnya ia melihat makanan chanyeol yang masih utuh

"Kenapa tidak dimakan?" baekhyun mengkerutkan keningnya, tidak suka dengan chanyeol yang tidak memakan makannya

"Melihatmu makan saja sudah membuatku kenyang" jawab chanyeol dan memperlihatkan senyuman tampannya membuat pipi baekhyun merona

"Mana bisa begitu, itu tidak bisa membuat kenyang chan, kamu harus tetap makan" baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berpindah duduk menjadi disamping chanyeol

"Ayo sini aku suapi" baekhyun menyendokkan makanan yang dipesan chanyeol dan mendekatkan kemulut chanyeol, dengan senang hati chanyeol menerima suapan dari baekhyun

"Ini terasa lebih enak jika kamu yang menyuapi baek" baekhyun memukul lengan chanyeol, merasa malu digombal oleh chanyeol. Lalu baekhyun kembali menyuapi chanyeol hingga makanan tersebut habis

Setelah membayar mereka masuk kedalam mobil dan pergi menuju sungai han, entah kenapa baekhyun sangat ingin pergi kesana. Tapi sebelum mereka ke sungai han, chanyeol dan baekhyun membeli sebuah ice cream yang diinginkan baekhyun

Setelah membeli ice cream mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju sungai han

Sampai di sungai han mereka turun dari mobil dan berjalan-jalan seraya menikmati udara segar yang ada di sungai tersebut dengan tangan keduanya yang saling bertautan

Setelah beberpa menit berjalan-jalan mereka memutuskan untuk duduk dibangku yang ada di sungai tersebut

Chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya dipundak baekhyun, sedangkan baekhyun menaruh kepalanya didada chanyeol. mereka berdua sangat menikmati waktu mereka karena jarang-jarang mereka bisa berduaan seperti ini

"Baek, setelah ini kamu mau pergi kemana?" tangan sebelah kiri chanyeol ia bawa menuju tangan baekhyun dan mengenggamnya

"Bagaimana jika kita menonton?" baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap chanyeol dengan wajah imutnya

"Ok permintaan diterima" baekhyun tersenyum menampilkan eyesmile nya kepada chanyeol. Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah baekhyun, menempelkan bibirnya kebibir baekhyun dan melumatnya dengan lembut

Tidak lama chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibirnya, melihat wajah baekhyun yang memerah membuat chanyeol ingin mencium baekhyun lagi

"Ayo kita menonton baek" chanyeol melepaskan rangkulannya dan berdiri dari duduknya lalu mengulurkan tangannya kehadapan baekhyun. Sedangkan baekhyun tersenyum dengan manis dan menerima uluran tangan tersebut

Baru setengah jalan dengan tiba-tiba baekhyun melepaskan kedua tangannya membuat chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya. Chanyeol semakin bingung dengan wajah baekhyun yang terlihat panik dan pandangan yang terus mengarah kedepan, jadi chanyeol mengikuti arah pandangan baekhyun dan yang ternyata didepan sana ada changmin

Changmin yang sepertinya baru menyadari keberadaan baekhyun lantas menghampiri kekasih mungilnya "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini baek?"

"A.. Aku sedang... Jalan-jalan yah jalan-jalan" jawab baekhyun dengan gugup, sedangkan chanyeol hanya menatap datar kearah kedua orang dihadapannya

"Bukan kah dia sajangnimmu baek?kenapa kalian bisa bersama disini?" pertanyaan changmin semakin membuat baekhyun gugup, baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya dan meremas jarinya yang saling bertautan

"Kami tidak sengaja bertemu disini dan mengobrol sebentar" chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan changmin membuat baekhyun bernafas lega, dan changmin menganggukan kepalanya mengerti

"Baek apa kamu sibuk?" baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya kearah changmin lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan, melihat itu membuat changmin tersenyum

"Bagaimana dengan jalan-jalan?" seketika baekhyun menyesal telah menggelengkan kepalanya harusnya ia tadi mengganguk saja, baekhyun melirik kearah chanyeol yang memasang wajah datar. Baekhyun tau pasti chanyeol sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik karena changmin yang datang secara tiba-tiba

"Baiklah" jawaban baekhyun membuat chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya lalu ia lebih memilih pergi daripada harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak menghajar changmin mengatakan bahwa mereka sedang berkencan dan jangan seenaknya membawa baekhyun pergi

Tapi ia bisa apa? Karena dirinya hanyalah selingkuhan baekhyun

Sedangkan baekhyun hanya menatap sedih punggung chanyeol yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya

"Kalau begitu ayo baek" changmin menggenggam tangan baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum dengan terpaksa dan menganggukan kepalanya

 **Tbc**

 **Hai hai setelah lama hiatus ehehe sebenernya aku pengen update pas ultah baekhyun dan udah dapet ide buat ceritanya cuman aku lupa buat nulis dan baru keinget seminggu setelahnya jadinya ga jadi update deh wkwkwk**

 **buat milkybaek sebenernya aku ga ngerasa kesinggung malah seneng akunya kalo dikoreksi kayak gitu wkwk duh akunya jadi ga enak sama kamu, maaf juga kalo kata-kataku nyinggung kamu**

 **Adakah jam segini yang masih belum tidur?**


	17. berduaan

Setelah pulang dari kantor dan mengantar baekhyun pulang chanyeol tidak langsung pulang ke apartemennya, katanya sih mau main dulu di apartemen baekhyun, melepas rindu karena intensitas untuk saling bertemu berkurang karena sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka, walaupun mereka satu kantor dan masih bisa bertemu tetapi tidak bisa mengurangi rasa rindu chanyeol terhadap baekhyun . Baekhyun sendiri tidak masalah karena sejujurnya baekhyun juga merindukan chanyeol

Sampai diapartemen, baekhyun pergi ke kamar untuk membersihkan diri, sedangkan chanyeol menonton tv seraya menunggu baekhyun selesai membersihkan diri. 15 menit berlalu, baekhyun keluat dari kamarnya, berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk disamping baekhyun

Chanyeol yang merasakan kehadiran baekhyun lantas menoleh dan tersenyum dengan tampan, tangannya ia bawa untuk merangkul pinggang baekhyun, menarik tubuh baekhyun agar lebih dekat dengannya

Chanyeol mengusak-ngusakkan wajahnya di lengan baekhyun. Sedangkan tangan kanan baekhyun mengelus punggung tangan chanyeol yang melingkar Di perutnya

"Baek kamu Wangi" chanyeol beralih dari lengan baekhyun ke leher baekhyun dan menghirup Wangi leher baekhyun

"Ihh chan geli, rambut kamu kena leher aku" Ucap baekhyun seraya menjauhkan wajah chanyeol dari lehernya

"Kamu Wangi dan aku suka" chanyeol makin merapatkan tubuhnya dan tubuh baekhyun, wajahnya masih setua berada dileher baekhyun walaupun baekhyun sudah berusaha menyingkirkan wajah chanyeol dari lehernya

"Kan aku udah mandi makanya Wangi, emangnya kamu belum mandi bau" baekhyun masih berusaha menyingkirkan wajah chanyeol karena baekhyun sungguh merasa kegelian karena rambut chanyeol mengenai lehernya

"Chan sanaan ih muka kamu, geli tau" chanyeol akhirnya mengalah dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher baekhyun tapi tangannya masih memeluk erat perut baekhyun

"Chan makan aja yuk, aku laper" ajak baekhyun seraya tersenyum manis

"Kamu mau makan diluar?" terlihat baekhyun berpikir sebentar lalu setelahnya baekhyun menggeleng

"Mau masakan buatan kamu" chanyeol senyum lalu menarik tangan baekhyun dan membawanya ke dapur

Chanyeol mendudukkan baekhyun di kursi, menyuruhnya menunggu dan chanyeol mulai mengambil bahan-bahan makanan yang akan ia masak

Baekhyun merasa sangat bosan menunggu chanyeol memasak lalu ia berinisiatif untuk membantu chanyeol

"Chan aku boleh bantu ga?" baekhyun berjalan mendekat kearah chanyeol

"Ga usah, udah kamu duduk lagi aja sana" ucap chanyeol dan masih sibuk dengan masakannya

"Tapi aku bosen" baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol menoleh menatap baekhyun yang sedang cemberut ia terkekeh, menaruh pisau yang tadi ia pegang lalu mencubit kedua pipi baekhyun

"Ish sakit tau" baekhyun memukul tangan chanyeol dan menatap tajam kearah chanyeol bukannya takut chanyeol malah merasa sangat gemas dengan baekhyun

"Udah sana duduk aja kamu"baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju dengan ucapan chanyeol

"Duduk aja baek, lagian ini bentar lagi juga selesai" baekhyun tetap tidak mau ia tetap berdiri disamping chanyeol, sedangkan chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu ia mendapatkan sebuah ide

"Duduk sana baek"

"Ga ma.. "

 _Cup_

"Kalo kamu ga mau duduk aku bakal cium kamu"

"Ga pedu.. "

 _Cup_

"Ish chan.. "

 _Cup_

"Iya iya aku duduk" baekhyun berjalan menuju kursi yang tadi ia tempati seraya menghentakkan kakinya. Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah baekhyun dan ia kembali melanjutkan acara memasaknya

Setelah menunggu selama beberapa menit akhirnya chanyeol menyelesaikan masakannya. Baekhyun bangkit dan membantu chanyeol menyiapkan piring, nasi, dan yang lainnya

"Woaaahh keliatannya enak" baekhyun menyendokkan makanannya dan memakan makannya dengan semangat

"Hmmm enwak cwanyweolwi" ucap baekhyun dengan makanan yang masih ada dimulutnya

"Telan dulu makanannya sayang" chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah baekhyun. Sedangkan baekhyun wajahnya sudah memerah karena panggilan sayang dari chanyeol

Setelah mereka selesai makan, chanyeol dan baekhyun pergi ke kamar karena baekhyun merasa mengantuk. Saat ini posisi mereka sedang tiduran di kasur milik baekhyun

Baekhyun memeluk tubuh chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya didada chanyeol, sedangkan chanyeol mengelus lembut rambut baekhyun

Baekhyun semakin menyamankan dirinya didada chanyeol dan ia semakin mengantuk karena elusan di kepalanya. Tidak lama baekhyun sudah tertidur

Chanyeol mengentikan elusan pada kepala baekhyun kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya, mencium pucuk kepala baekhyun dan ikut tertidur

T **bc**

 **Happy birthday to me**

 **Udah 18 tahun berarti udah boleh dong liat/baca yang nananina ehe**

 **Karena ini hari spesial buat aku jadi chanbaek nya yang manis-manis dulu, chap selanjutnya baru chanyeol tersakiti lagi hahaha**


	18. kecewa

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya melihat seseorang didepannya yang terus menatap dirinya

"Chan udah ih jangan diliatin mulu" Chanyeol Tidak menghiraukan ucapan baekhyun, ia tetap menatap baekhyun tanpa ada pergerakan sedikit pun

"Chanyeol~"baekhyun menutupi wajahnya karena ia merasa malu kalau ditatap terus-terusan oleh chanyeol

"Kenapa sih? Malu?" baekhyun menganggukan wajahnya sebagai jawaban, kedua tangannya masih menutupi wajahnya

Chanyeol terkekeh kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati baekhyun. Chanyeol menjauhkan tangan baekhyun dari wajah baekhyun karena ia masih sangat ingin melihat wajah favoritnya

"Baek setelah pulang kerja nanti kita jalan-jalan yuk" baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya Membuat chanyeol tersenyum

"Udah sana keruangan kamu" ucap baekhyun dan mendorong pelan bahu chanyeol

"Ga mau, masih pengen liat kamu masih kangen" baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya menutupi pipinya yang memerah

Chanyeol yang gemas dengan baekhyun, mencubit pipi chubby tersebut tapi setelahnya tangannya mendapat pukulan dari baekhyun

"Ish sakit tau chan" baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat chanyeol semakin merasa gemas dengan kekasih mungilnya

"Iya iya, aku keruangan ku dulu ya jangan kangen" chanyeol langsung berlari setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut. Sedangkan baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil untuk baekhyun, setelah baekhyun masuk kedalam mobil chanyeol juga masuk kedalam mobil

Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya ke sebuah taman. Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan akhirnya mereka sampai di taman, setelah memarkirkan mobil mereka turun dan berjalan menuju ke taman tersebut

Chanyeol dan baekhyun berjalan kearah kedai ice cream dan memesan sebuah ice cream

Setelah mendapatkan ice cream yang diinginkan mereka berjalan mengelilingi taman dengan tangan saling bertautan

"Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol dan baekhyun menoleh begitu mendengar seseorang memanggil nama baekhyun

"Changmin hyung"

Chanyeol, baekhyun, dan juga changmin duduk disalah satu bangku yang ada ditaman tersebut. Mereka bertiga terdiam dengan pemikiran masing-masing

"Kalian... Ada hubungan apa? Kenapa kalian pegangan tangan?" baekhyun meremas ujung kemejanya, matanya bergerak gelisah mendengar pertanyaan dari changmin

"Ki.. Kita tidak ada hu.. Hubungan apa-apa hyu.. Hyung" chanyeol menoleh kearah baekhyun, menatap baekhyun dengan kerutan didahinya

"Tapi kalau kalian tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, kenapa kalian pegangan tangan?" baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya, ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa ucapan changmin

"I.. Itu..." changmin menghela nafasnya, sebenarnya ia merasa sakit hati melihat baekhyun-orang yang sangat dicintainya-berpegangan tangan dengan pria lain

Tapi ia mencoba untuk bersikap tenang dan menanyai baekhyun dengan perlahan

"Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi baek?" changmin sangat berharap baekhyun akan mengatakan bahwa baekhyun masih mencintai dirinya

Tapi keterdiaman baekhyun sepertinya menyadarkan changmin jika dirinya sudah tidak berada di hati baekhyun

"Diam berarti aku menganggapnya iya baek, kalau kau memang sudah tidak mencintaiku lebih baik kita putus.."

"jangan! Aku benar-benar tidak ada hubungan dengan chanyeol, jangan putuskan aku hyung" ucapan baekhyun membuat chanyeol dan changmin terkejut. Bahkan baekhyun sendiri terkejut dengan ucapannya dan ia bersumpah kalau ia reflek berbicara seperti itu karena ia sedang panik

Sedangkan chanyeol menatap tidak percaya kearah baekhyun. Kenapa baekhyun tidak bicara jujur saja kepada changmin karena mereka sudah ketahuan? kenapa baekhyun tidak mau diputuskan changmin? Dan berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul dipikiran chanyeol

Dan apakah baekhyun benar-benar mencintai dirinya? Atau hanya merasa kasihan pada dirinya makanya baekhyun menerima dirinya sebagai kekasih baekhyun?

Chanyeol yang sudah tidak tahan dengan dengan keadaan ini dan hatinya juga yang merasa sakit, ia berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata

"Chanyeol!" chanyeol tetap berjalan tanpa menghiraukan panggilan baekhyun

"Baek ayo aku antar pulang" baekhyun menurut kepada changmin ia berdiri dan mengikuti changmin menuju mobil changmin

Setelah mereka berada dalam mobil, changmin melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemen baekhyun. Dan keheningan terjadi didalam mobil tersebut hingga mereka sampai di apartemen baekhyun

Baekhyun melepaskan seatbelt nya dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada changmin dan turun dari mobil changmin setelah mobil changmin menghilang dari pandangannya, baekhyun memberhentikan sebuah taksi dan menuju ke apartemen chanyeol

Baekhyun saat ini berada didepan pintu apartemen chanyeol dan ia sudah berulang kali menekan bel apartemen tersebut tetapi chanyeol tidak membukakan pintu tersebut

Baekhyun melirik jam tangannya dan sudah menunjukan jam 11 malam. Baekhyun menghela nafas berniat untuk pergi dan menemui chanyeol esok hari

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan ia terkejut begitu melihat seseorang yang ingin ditemuinya berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapannya

"Chanyeol" baekhyun tersenyum dan berjalan menuju kearah chanyeol dan memeluk lelaki tinggi tersebut

"Kamu darimana saja kenapa baru pulang?" baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dan mempoutkan bibirnya karena chanyeol tidak membalas pelukannya

"Pulanglah baek" baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya begitu mendengar ucapan chanyeol

Chanyeol melepas pelukan baekhyun dan menatap baekhyun dengan tajam

"Kau pura-pura tidak tahu atau bagaimana baek? Setelah kejadian tadi kamu masih bisa besikap biasa saja? Kalau begini aku jadi meragukan perasaan mu kepada ku baek, apa kau benar mencintai ku atau tidak"

"Aku mencintaimu chan" baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan sendunya

"Kau sebenarnya hanya merasa kasihan padaku kan baek" tatapan sendu baekhyun berubah menjadi tatapan bingung, sungguh ia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan chanyeol

"Saat aku menyatakan perasaan ku padamu dan kau menerimanya sebenarnya kamu tidak mencintaiku kan? Kau hanya merasa kasihan kepadaku makanya kamu menerimaku iyakan baek?" baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak setuju dengan pemikiran chanyeol

"Aku mencintaimu chan, aku tidak merasa kasihan padamu. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kamu mengatakan bahwa kita tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa baek? Dan kenapa kamu tidak mau diputuskan changmin?"

"Aku.. Aku hanya tidak bisa" lirih baekhyun dengan kepala tertunduk

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" chanyeol menatap baekhyun dengan tatapannya yang menyiratkan kekecewaan

"Changmin hyung sangat baik denganku, aku tidak bisa menyakiti perasaannya" sungguh chanyeol sangat terkejut dengan ucapan baekhyun

"Jadi maksudmu aku ini orang jahat yang pantas untuk disakiti perasaannya dan bisa diputuskan kapan saja begitu?!" nada bicara chanyeol mulai meninggi, membuat baekhyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya

"Bukan begitu maksudku chan" baekhyun merasakan matanya mulai memanas. Baekhyun tidak pernah mengharapkan kejadian seperti ini terjadi

"Pulanglah baek " baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia mengigit bibir bawanya dengan kuat menahan air matanya keluar

"Tidak hiks mau hiks" baekhyun sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya jadi ia membiarkan dirinya menangis

"Ini sudah malam sebaiknya kau pulang baek"

"Tidak mau hiks aku ingin hiks bersamamu hiks" chanyeol menghela nafasnya dengan kasar karena sifat keras kepala baekhyun

"BAEKHYUN PULANGLAH" baekhyun terkejut karena chanyeol membentaknya, air matanya semakin banyak keluar karena ini untuk pertama kalinya chanyeol membentak dirinya

"Hiks hiks chan hiks yeol hiks" chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar, saat ini ia merasa sangat emosi

"Terserah kau saja" chanyeol berucap dan berjalan melewati baekhyun. Meninggalkan baekhyun sendiri di lorong apartemen tersebut

Baekhyun semakin terisak karena chanyeol meninggalkannya. Dadanya terasa sesak. Baekhyun berbalik menatap pintu apartemen chanyeol dengan tatapan sedihnya

Setelah puas memandangi apartemen chanyeol. Baekhyun berjalan pulang dengan air mata yang terus keluar dati matanya

Tbc

Udah ketauan tuh chanbaeknya wkwk

milkybaek : makasih yaaa

Park LouisYeol : makasihhh

Yunita246 : makasihhh


	19. putus

Baekhyun berangkat kekantor dengan lesu, matanya terlihat sembab karena menangis. Hari ini ia berangkat sendiri tidak seperti biasanya yang selalu berangkat bersama chanyeol

Pagi ini pun ia tidak mendapat satu pesan dari chanyeol. Ia juga sudah mengirimkan pesan kepada chanyeol tetapi sampai sekarang pesannya belum dibalas oleh chanyeol

"Apa sajangnim ada di ruangannya?" tanya baekhyun kepada seorang resepsionis dan jawaban tidak membuat baekhyun menghela nafasnya, lalu ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan berjalan keruangannya

Setelah sampai di ruangannya baekhyun mulai mengerjakan pekerjaannya dan sesekali mengecek ponselnya, berharap chanyeol membalas pesan yang ia kirimkan

Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas kembali lalu ia berjalan menuju ruangan chanyeol

Baekhyun membuka pintu ruangan chanyeol dan ia mendapati ruangan tersebut dalam keadaan kosong. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak biasanya chanyeol datang terlambat

Baekhyun menutup pintu ruangan chanyeol dan kembali ke ruangannya. Kemudian ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengirimkan pesan ke chanyeol

Baekhyun

Chan kamu dimana?

Kenapa terlambat?

Baekhyun menaruh ponselnya dimeja dan menatap ponselnya, menunggu chanyeol membalas pesannya. Sudah 20 menit baekhyun menunggu tetapi tidak ada balasan juga, jadi baekhyun memutuskan untuk menelfon chanyeol

Tetapi chanyeol juga tidak mengangkat telfonnya. Baekhyun dengan kesal membanting ponselnya ke meja

Matanya memerah dan siap untuk mengeluarkan air mata. Ia tahu kemarin ia sudah membuat kesalahan, ia tahu ia pantas mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari chanyeol. Tapi hatinya merasa sangat sakit karena chanyeol menghindari dirinya

Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke apartemen chanyeol, Ia tidak peduli dengan pekerjaannya yang terpenting ia harus bertemu dengan chanyeol dan menyelesaikan masalahnya

Baekhyun keluar dari kantor, memberhentikan taksi dan menuju ke apartemen chanyeol

Baekhyun sudah sampai di depan apartemen chanyeol, baekhyun menarik nafasnya lalu menekan bel apartemen

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit pintu apartemen tersebut dan menampilkan chanyeol yang berdiri di hadapan baekhyun dengan wajah terkejutnya

"Chan" baekhyun tersenyum manis melihat chanyeol

"Ada apa kau kesini baek?" tanya chanyeol dengan wajah datarnya. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, kata-kata yang ingin ia ucapkan entah kenapa menghilang dari pikirannya

"Kalau tidak ada apa-apa lebih baik kau pergi saja baek" baekhyun tersentak dengan ucapan chanyeol. Ia tidak menyangka chanyeol akan mengusirnya seperti ini

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya melihat baekhyun hanya menunduk tanpa mau berbicara atau apa pun dan ingin menutup pintu apartemennya

"Tunggu chan!" baekhyun menahan pintu tersebut agar chanyeol tidak menutupnya. Baekhyun mendongak menatap mata chanyeol dengan matanya yang sudah di penuhi air mata

Sedangkan chanyeol menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan datarnya. Dan sebenarnya didalam hatinya ia tidak tega melihat baekhyun yang ingin menangis ia ingin memeluk baekhyun dan menenangkannya, tetapi chanyeol menahan itu karena rasa sakit dihatinya

Baekhyun masih menatap chanyeol lalu dengan perlahan tangan baekhyun meraih tangan chanyeol dan menggenggamnya

Tubuhnya ia bawa lebih dekat dengan chanyeol, kakinya berjinjit dan wajahnya mulai mendekati wajah chanyeol

Saat bibir mereka sudah sangat dekat, baekhyun terkejut karena chanyeol membuang mukanya. Chanyeol menolak ciumannya

Baekhyun perlahan menjauhkan dirinya dari chanyeol, kepalanya tertunduk dan bahunya bergetar

"Ma.. Maaf chan" setelah mengucapkan maaf, baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan dengan perlahan meninggalkan apartemen chanyeol

"Baekhyun" langkah baekhyun terhenti begitu chanyeol memanggil namanya dan mulai berharap bahwa chanyeol akan menahannya pergi

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah chanyeol dan menunggu kata-kata yang akan diucapkan chanyeol

"Kita putus saja ya baek" baekhyun merasakan hatinya seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Rasanya sangat sakit sekali. Ia tidak menyangka chanyeol akan mengucapkan kata-kata teraebut

"Ke.. Kenapa?" suara baekhyun terdengar bergetar

"Aku tahu kau mencintai changmin dan aku tidak mau terus-terusan merusak hubungan kalian" baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju dengan ucapan chanyeol

"Tidak chan tidak" baekhyun terus menggelengkan kepalanya seraya mengucapkan kata tidak

"Maaf baek" setelah mengucapkan maaf chanyeol menutup pintu apartemennya

"Chanyeol! Hiks hiks hiks" tangisan baekhyun pecah setelah chanyeol menutup pintu apartemennya

Baekhyun menatap nanar kearah pintu apartemen. Lalu ia berjongkok, tangannya terlipat diatas lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dan selanjutnya ia menangis dengan keras tanpa memperdulikan jika ada yang melihatnya

Tbc


	20. kyungsoo

Chanyeol berdiri di depan cermin seraya memakai dasinya, setelah dasinya terpasang sempurna chanyeol menata rambutnya

 **Ting**

Chanyeol berjalan menuju meja nakasnya dan mengambil ponselnya karena ada sebuah pesan masuk

 **Line**

 **Kyungie**

Chan, jemput aku di bandara yaa

 **Chanyeol**

Baiklah

Chanyeol memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celananya lalu mengambil jas dan kunci mobil. Kemudian pergi menuju bandara untuk menjemput kyungsoo

Sesampainya di bandara chanyeol mencari keberadaan kyungsoo, kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri Sampai ia melihat seseorang melambaikan tangan kepadanya dan chanyeol berjalan mendekat kearah kyungsoo

"Chanyeol, aku merindukanmu" kyungsoo langsung memeluk tubuh chanyeol saat lelaki tinggi tersebut berada dihadapannya

"Hmm aku juga" ucap chanyeol seraya membalas pelukan kyungsoo. Tidak lama mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka

"Apa mama sudah tahu kamu ke korea?" chanyeol mengambil koper kyungsoo dan berjalan menuju mobil chanyeol

"Mama park belum tahu" ucap kyungsoo seraya menggelengkan kepalanya

Sampai di mobil, chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil untuk kyungsoo lalu menaruh koper milik kyungsoo di bagasi mobil dan setelahnya Ia memasuki mobil untuk mengantar kyungsoo kerumahnya

Mobil chanyeol memasuki halaman sebuah rumah keluarga park. Chanyeol turun dari mobil dan mengambil koper kyungsoo setelahnya membukakan pintu mobil untuk kyungsoo

"Ma chanyeol pulang" hanyeol dan kyungsoo berjalan memasuki rumah tersebut dan terlihatlah seorang wanita yang sudah berumur namu masih terlihat cantik menghampiri chanyeol dan kyungsoo yang berdiri di ruang tamu

"Kyungsoo" begitu melihat kyungsoo, mama park langsung memeluk tubuh kyungsoo dengan erat

"Kyungsoo mama merindukan mu" mama park melepaskan pelukannya dan mengelus rambut kyungsoo

"Kyungsoo juga merindukan mama"ucap kyungsoo seraya tersenyum manis

"Kebetulan sekali mama baru saja selesai membuat kue, ayo kyungsoo kamu harus mencoba kue buatan mama" mama park menarik tangan kyungsoo menuju dapur dan diikuti oleh chanyeol

Sampai di dapur, mama park memberikan kue-kue yang ia buat untuk kyungsoo

"Ini sangat enak ma" kyungsoo memberikan dua ibu jarinya ke mama park dan membuat wanita tersebut tersenyum

"Ma, kyung, kalau begitu aku berangkat ke kantor"mendengar ucapan chanyeol, mama park dan kyungsoo mengehentikan kegiatan memakan kue mereka

"Chanyeol tidak usah pergi ke kantor, kamu temani kyungsoo kan dia baru saja sampai di korea" Ucap mama park sedangkan kyungsoo hanya terdiam seraya menatap chanyeol

"Tapi ma-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, pokoknya kamu harus menemani kyungsoo" chanyeol menghela nafasnya dan menuruti kemauan ibunya untuk tidak berangkat ke kantor

"Baiklah" chanyeol berjalan menuju kursi yang ada dihadapan mamanya dan kyungsoo lalu bermain dengan ponselnya

Ia lebih memilih ponselnya dari pada harus ikut mengobrol dan memakan kue bersama mamanya dan juga kyungsoo karena iti sangat membosankan

Chanyeol menatap bosan kearah dua orang dihadapannya, sudah 1 jam lamanya mama park dan kyungsoo mengobrol tetapi terlihat tidak bisa dan tidak ingin berhenti mengobrol

Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya, mengalihkan perhatian mama park dan kyungsoo

"Mau kemana chan?" tanya mama park

"Kekamar" setelah menjawab pertanyaan mamanya chanyeol melanjutkan jalannya menuju kamar miliknya

Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Memilih untuk tidur karena jarang-jarang ia memiliki waktu senggang seperti ini

Tapi belum saja ia memejamkan kedua matanya, Mamanya dan kyungsoo datang ke kamarnya

Chanyeol mengehela nafasnya lalu menganggukan kepalanya

Chanyeol dan kyungsoo sedang berada didalam mobil dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah teman kyungsoo

"Chan sebelum kerumah temanku, bagaimana jika kita mampir kecafe sebentar. Aku lapar" ucap kyungsoo seraya menoleh kearah chanyeol

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" ucap chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa" kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya melihat jalanan kota seoul

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan akhirnya chanyeol dan kyungsoo sampai di sebuah cafe, setelah turun dari mobil mereka berdua memasuki cafe dan memilih tempat duduk yang dekta dengan jendela

Chanyeol dan kyungsoo memilih pesanan mereka dan tak lama datang pengunjung yang mengalihkan perhatian chanyeol

Kedua orang yang memasuki cafe tersebut duduk membelakangi kyungsoo. Jadi chanyeol bisa dengan mudah melihat kedua pengunjung tersebut

Begitu melihat siapa pengunjung yang mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia merasa marah, karena kedua orang itu adalah baekhyun dan changmin

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan sinis. Sepertinya baekhyun memang tidak mencintai dirinya karena baru saja kemaren ia memutuskan baekhyun dan sekarang baekhyun sudah kencan dengan changmin

Chanyeol membuang mukanya terlalu malas melihat pemandangan dihadapannya

Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya dan melirik jam yang ada dikamarnya yang menunjukan pukul 09.30

Baekhyun membuka selimutnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia membasuh wajahnya dan menatap wajahnya didepan cermin. Matanya terlihat sembab dan rambutnya sangat berantakan

Kemudian baekhyun mengambil handuknya berniat untuk mandi. Setelah 10 menit untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian, baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dapur untuk mengambil susu strawberrynya

Hari ini baekhyun memang sengaja tidak masuk kerja. Entahlah ia hanya tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk bekerja atau sebenarnya dia tidak ingin bertemu chanyeol?

Jangankan bertemu hanya Memikirkan chanyeol saja sudah membuat ia ingin menangis

Baekhyun mengusap perutnya, merasa lapar tapi ia tidak bisa memasak dan baekhyun sedang malas untuk keluar dari apartemen

Baekhyun kembali kekamarnya untuk mengambil dompetnya. Pada akhirnya dengan terpaksa baekhyun pergi keluar untuk mencari makan

Baekhyun berjalan menuju restoran yang dekat dengan apartemennya

"Baekhyun" baekhyun menoleh saat seseorang memanggilanya dan membulatkan matanya begitu seseorang tersebut terlihat

"Changmin hyung" changmin tersenyum lalu turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri baekhyun

"Mau kemana baek?" tanya changmin

"Pergi mencari makan" baekhyun tersenyum canggung kepada changmin

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk" changmin berjalan mendekat kearah mobilnya dan membuka pintu untuk baekhyun

Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Ia terlihat ragu untuk menerima tawaran changmin atau tidak

"Hyung tidak sibuk hari ini?" changmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan akhirnya baekhyun memilih masuk kedalam mobil changmin

"Hyung kita makan di cafe saja ya" ucap baekhyun setelah changmin masuk kedalam mobil

Changmin mengangguk seraya tersenyum, lalu mengusap rambut baekhyun dan menjalankan mobilnya

Changmin keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari kecil untuk membukakan pintu untuk baekhyun. Baekhyun mengucapkan terima kasih lalu keluar dari mobil

Baekhyun dan changmin memasuki cafe dan memilih untuk duduk didekat jendela. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh cafe dan matanya melihat seseorang yang sangat ia kenal bersama sengan seorang lelaki yang tidak ia kenal

Baekhyun menatap sendu kearah chanyeol yang sedang bercanda dengan lelaki asing menurut baekhyun

"Baekhyun!" baekhyun terkejut karena changmin memanggilnya dengan cukup keras

"Ada apa hyung?" baekhyun menatap kearah changmin dengan tatapan bingungnya

"Kamu mau pesan apa?"

"Samakan saja dengan hyung" changmin mengangguk dan memesankan makanan untuk baekhyun

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, kembali menatap chanyeol

Sedangkan changmin menatap baekhyun dengan bingung karena baekhyun menatap sesuatu dengan pandangan sedih

Changmin memutar tubuhnya, penasarang dengan apa yang dilihat baekhyun. Dan changmin melihat chanyeol dan seseorang lelaki

Changmin kembali menatap baekhyun dan tersenyum

"Kamu sudah putus dengan chanyeol baek?" baekhyun terkejut dengan ucapan changmin. Ia tidak menyangka changmin akan bertanya seperti itu kepadanya

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya tapi kemudian menutupnya kembali. Baekhyun merasa bingung harus menjawab apa pertanyaan changmin

"Diam berarti aku anggap iya" ucap changmin dan setelahnya mereka berdua terdiam. Baekhyun hanya bingung ingin berbicara apa sedangkan changmin merasa kecewa dengan baekhyun

Yah walaupun ia merasa sedikit senang karena baekhyun dan chanyeol sudah putus, tapi ia masih menyimpan rasa kecewa karena tahu baekhyun memiliki kekasih lain selain dirinya

"Kenapa waktu itu aku meminta kita untuk putus kau tidak mau baek?" baekhyun tidak menjawab pertanyaan changmin dan menundukkan kepalanya

"Apa kau mencintaiku baek?" mata baekhyun bergerak gelisah, sangat tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan tersebut

"Jujur baekhyun"

"Ma.. Maafkan aku hyung, aku tidak bisa menyakiti perasaan hyung. Hyung sudah sangat baik kepada ku" baekhyun semakin menundukan kepalanya setelah berucap

Changmin tersenyum walaupun ia merasakan hatinya sakit tapi lebih baik jika ia mengetahui kejujuran baekhyun daripada baekhyun terus berbohong dan hatinya semakin sakit

"Maaf hyung" lirih baekhyun

"Tudak usah meminta maaf baek" changmin menyentuh tangan baekhyun yang berada diatas meja

"Tapi... Aku sudah menyakiti hyung" baekhyun masih saja menunduk, belum berani untuk menatap changmin

"Hyung tidak apa-apa baek dan kita masih bisa berteman kan?" baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar perkataan changmin

"Ma.. Maksud hyung?" baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya dan mencerna setiap kata yang diucapkan changmin. Apa changmin meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka secara halus?

"Sepertinya kita ditakdirkan sebagai teman bukan sebagai pasangan kekasih. Jadi, kejarlah chanyeol baek. Aku tau kau mencintainya" changmin tersenyum setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut dan ia merelakan baekhyun untuk chanyeol

Tidak apa dirinya dengan baekhyun putus asalkan lelaki dihadapannya ini bahagia. Ia akan melakukan apapun meski itu akan menyakiti hatinya tetapi changmin lebih tidak ingin melakukan suatu hubungan jika pasangannya tidak mencintai dirinya karena itu lebih menyakitkan

Baekhyun rasanya ingin sekali menangis. Ia tidak menyangka kalau changmin masih saja berlaku baik terhadapnya walaupun ia sudah menyakiti perasaan lelaki tersebut

"Maaf dan terima kasih hyung" changmin tersenyum dan mengelus punggung tangan baekhyun. Yahh ini terakhir kalianya ia bisa mengelus dan menyentuh tangan baekhyun

Dan tidak lama pesanan makanan mereka pun datang "ayo dimakan makanan mu baek" baekhyun mengangguk dan mulai memakan makanannya

 **Tbc**


	21. ternyata

Chanyeol sedang mengecek dokumen-dokumen yang diberikan karyawannya. Baekhyun hari ini tidak masuk kerja dan sebenarnya itu membuat chanyeol khawatir. Tapi ia mencoba untuk tidak perduli dengan baekhyun

Drrtt drrtt

Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkat telfon dari mamanya

"Halo ma, ada apa menelfon"

 _'Chan, antar mama dan kyungsoo'_

"Kemana ma?"

 _'Mama dan kyungsoo mau fitting baju pernikahan'_

"Tapi ma chanyeol masih banyak pekerjaan"

 _'Tidak ada tapi-tapian, pokoknya sekarang kamu antar mama dan kyungsoo'_ ucap mama park dan langsung mematikan sambungan telfon tersebut

Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju parkiran untuk mengambil mobilnya

Mama park dan kyungsoo sudah berada diteras rumah tersebut. Jadi, begitu chanyeol sampai mereka langsung masuk kedalam mobil chanyeol

Dan mobil tersebut melaju menuju butik tempat teman mamanya

Setelah beberapa menit perjalan, mereka pun sampai di butik tersebut

Lalu mereka bertiga pun mencoba-coba baju pernikahan tersebut atau lebih tepatnya chanyeol dan kyungsoo yang mencoba baju pernikahan

Setelah selesai chanyeol mengantar mama park dan kyungsoo pulang lalu chanyeol kembali ke kantornya

Chanyeol memasuki ruangannya, lalu menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat sehun berada di ruangannya

"Sehun ada apa kau diruanganku?" tanya chanyeol seraya berjalan mendekati sehun

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ingin main saja" ucap sehun dan menatap chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya

"Kamu putus sama baekhyun?" chanyeol melirik sehun dan terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan sehun

"Diam berarti iya, kenapa bisa putus?" chanyeol menghela nafas, mengingat-ingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu

"Dari mana kau tau aku putus dengan baekhyun? Padahal aku belum cerita" bukannya menjawab chanyeol balik bertanya kepada sehun

"Baekhyun cerita ke luhan dan luhan memberitahuku" chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya mendengar jawaban sehun

"Jadi, bagaimana bisa kalian putus?" tanya sehun, sungguh ia sangat penasaran bagaimana cerita baekhyun dengan chanyeol putus

Dan luhan hanya memberitahu dirinya kalau chanbaek sudah putus tanpa menceritakan alasan kenapa chanyeol dan baekhyun bisa putus

"Dia tidak mau diputuskan oleh changmin" sehun membulatkan kedua matanya, ia sangat terkejut dengan jawaban chanyeol

"Kau serius?" chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan sehun

"Waktu itu aku dan baekhyun sedang berjalan-jalan lalu tidak sengaja changmin melihat kami bergandengan tangan, lalu changmin meminta putus tetapi baekhyun tidak mau" ucap chanyeol

"Tapi bukankah itu Bagus jika changmin meminta putus, dan kalian juga tidak harus sembunyi lagi. Tapi kenapa baekhyun tidak mau?" ucap sehun

"Itu berarti baekhyun tidak mencintaiku, ia hanya merasa kasihan padaku makanya ia menerimaku waktu aku menyatakan perasaanku. Dia mencintai changmin" sehun mengusap punggung chanyeol, merasa kasihan dengan temannya yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan

"Sehun" chanyeol dan sehun menoleh dan melihat luhan berada didepan pintu

"Ada apa sayang?" sehun menghampiri luhan lalu memeluknya

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku tadi mencarimu dikantor tapi katanya kau kesini. Jadi aku datang kesini" sehun tersenyum lalu mengajak luhan duduk di sofa

"Chanyeol kau putus ya dengan baekhyun?" chanyeol mengela nafas mendengar pertanyaan itu, sejujurnya chanyeol sudah lelah dengan pertanyaan tersebut

Lagipula luhan juga sudah diceritakan oleh baekhyun. Jadi, untuk apa luhan menanyakannya lagi kepada chanyeol

"Iya" jawab chanyeol dengan malas

"Lalu apa kamu sudah mempunyai pengganti baekhyun?" chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan luhan

"Apa maksudmu lu?" tanya sehun yang tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan luhan

"Kemarin baekhyun cerita, katanya kemarin kamu kencan dengan seorang lelaki pendek dan bermata belo" chanyeol menyipitkan matanya, merasa tidak asing dengan ciri-ciri yang dikatakan luhan

"Aaahh.. Apa maksudmu kyungsoo?" tanya chanyeol yang mengingat jika kemarin ia bertemu dengan baekhyun saat dirinya bersama kyungsoo

Dan ciri-ciri yang dikatakan luhan mirip dengan kyungsoo

"Mungkin, kan aku tidak melihat lelaki tersebut" ucap luhan

"Loh kyungsoo itu bukannya sepupumu kan yeol" chanyeol mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan sehun

"Sepupu? Jadi baekhyun hanya salah paham saja?" tanya luhan kepada dirinya sendiri

"Lagipula kyungsoo itu sudah punya pacar dan dia juga mau menikah dengan pacarnya dan nama pacarnya jongin" kali ini luhan yang menganggukkan kepalanya

"Oh iya yeol, baekhyun juga cerita kalau kemarin ia dengan changmin sudah putus" chanyeol menoleh dengan cepat kearah luhan dan menatap luhan dengan tatapan tidak percayanya

"Tapi kemarin aku melihat dia dengan changmin makan berdua" ucap chanyeol

"Nah! Disaat itu changmin dan baekhyun putus" chanyeol masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan luhan

"Kau berbicara seperti itu memang benar atau hanya ingin menyenangkanku saja?" luhan memutar bola matanya lalu berdecak sebal

"Aku serius chanyeol" ucap luhan dengan nada datar

"Yeol sekarang baekhyun dan changmin sudah putus lalu sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya sehun dengan wajah serius. Chanyeol menghela nafas dan menatap kearah langit-langit ruangan kerjanya

"Entahlah"

 **Tbc**

 **Hayoo hayooo siapa yang udah suudzon sama kyungsoo? Wkwkwkwk**

 **HAPPY CHANBAEK DAY** **senengnya aku sama hari ini semoga chanbaek makin banyak momentnya. Kangen banget sama mereka huhuhu**

 **Besok udah lebaran. Jadi, Minal aidin wal faizin mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Maafin aku kalau kalau ada salah yaa***


	22. usaha 1

Baekhyun menata rambutnya di depan cermin. Hari ini baekhyun masuk kerja, ia merasa tidak enak kepada karyawan lain jika ia tidak masuk kerja sesuka hatinya

Baekhyun menatap dirinya didepan cermin. Mengecek kembali apakah penampilannya ada yang kurang atau tidak

Mulai hari ini baekhyun akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan chanyeol

Setelah dirasanya penampilan dirinta sudah baik, baekhyun mengambil kunci mobil dan berangkat menuju kantor

Didalam mobil baekhyun bersenandung ria. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan chanyeol. Entah kenapa setelah ia sudah putus dengan changmin, ia merasa sangat lega. Seperti beban di pundaknya sudah menguap

Tidak terasa baekhyun sudah sampai di kantor. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, baekhyun berjalan memasuki kantor dan menuju ruangannya

Tetapi sebelum masuk ke ruangannya baekhyun ingin melihat chanyeol terlebih dahulu. Baekhyun dengan perlahan membuka pintu ruangan chanyeol

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya melihat ruangan chanyeol yang kosong. Tidak biasanya jam segini chanyeol tidak berada diruangannya

Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu mengirimkan pesan kepada chanyeol. Menanyakan kenapa chanyeol jam segini tidak ada diruangannya

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dan menuju ruangan miliknya. Mengerjakan tugasnya seraya menunggu chanyeol membalas pesannya

Walaupun baekhyun tahu chanyeol pasti tidak akan pernah mau membalas pesannya

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, menghentikan pekerjaannya dan melamun memikirkan chanyeol. Memikirkan bagaimana jika chanyeol tidak mau menerima baekhyun kembali. Apalagi kemarin-kemarin ia melihat chanyeol dengan seorang lelaki manis, apakah chanyeol telah menemukan penganti dirinya?

Baekhyun bertambah sedih jika mengingat chanyeol dan lelaki manis tersebut. Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya

Satu jam berlalu, baekhyun mengecek jam ditangannya kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar menuju ruangan chanyeol

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu ruangan chanyeol, tetapi tidak ada ada jawaban dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Baekhyun mengetuk pintunya lagi dan masih tidak ada jawaban

Jadi, baekhyun memutuskan untuk membuka pintunya. Kemudian baekhyun menatap ruangan chanyeol dengan bingung karena ruangan tersebut kosong

"Tidak biasanya chanyeol jam segini tidak ada diruangannya" ucap baekhyun kepadanya dirinya sendiri

Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku jasnya dan menghubungi chanyeol tetapi tidak dijawab oleh chanyeol. Baekhyun mencoba lagi dan masih tidak dijawab

Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu kembali masuk kedalam ruangannya. Saat baekhyun masuk sudah berada diruangan miliknya ia menatap kotak makanan yang tadi ia bawa

Baekhyun menghela nafas lagi. Sejak kemarin-kemarin baekhyun mulai belajar memasak. Ia sengaja melakukannya untuk chanyeol

Baekhyun menatap jarinya yang dipenuhi dengan plester. Baekhyun meringis menatap jarinya sendiri dan hari ini ia membawa masakannya karena ingin chanyeol mencicipinya tetapi sedari tadi chanyeol tidak terlihat diruangannya

"apa aku pergi ke apartemennya? Tapi... Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan pekerjaan atau pulang dari kantor aku bisa kesana" ucap baekhyun dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali

Baekhyun merapikan mejanya, sekarang sudah jam pulang kantor. Baekhyun mengambil tas kerjanya dan berjalan menuju parkiran dan pulang ke apartemennya

Baekhyun memang sengaja tidak pangsung ke apartemen chanyeol karena makanan yang ia bawa tadi pasti sudah tidak enak lagi

Jadi baekhyun memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemennya dulu untuk memasak makanan yang baru untuk chanyeol

Sampai di apartemennya baekhyun mengganti pakaiannya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Baekhyun membuka kulkas dan memilih bahan-bahan yang ingin ia masak. Setelah mendapat bahan yang ia inginkan baekhyun mulai memasak

Setelah beberapa lama ia berkutat di dapur. Akhirnya makanan yang baekhyun buat pun selesai. Baekhyun tersenyum senang dan setelah membersihkan dapur baekhyun pergi ke kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri dan memakai pakaian serta sedikit riasan. Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya, mengambil makanan yang ia masak, kunci mobil dan langsung pergi menuju apartemen chanyeol

30 menit waktu yang baekhyun butuhkan untuk sampai di apartemen chanyeol, Setelah perjalanan yang menghabiskan waktu selama 30 menit, akhirnya baekhyun sampai di apartemen chanyeol

Baekhyun mengambil kotak makanannya dan keluar dari mobil. Setelah itu baekhyun langsung menuju gedung apartemen tersebut dan memasuki lift

Lift terbuka, baekhyun berjalan seraya bersenandung ria. Saat ini mood baekhyun sedang sangat baik. Sampai di depan pintu apartemen chanyeol, baekhyun merapikan penampilannya terlebih dahulu baru setelahnya baekhyun menekan bel

Tidak lama pintu apartemen terbukan dan terlihat chanyeol yang terkejut melihat baekhyun yang berdiri didepan apartemennya sambil tersenyum

"Hai chanyeolie~" baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dan senyumannya semakin lebar. Sedangkan chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah datar

"Ada perlu apa kau kesini?" ucap chanyeol dengan nada datar dan cukup membuat baekhyun sedih karena sepertinya chanyeol tidak suka dengan kehadirannya

Tetapi tidak apa-apa. Baekhyun sudah senang bisa melihat chanyeol

"Aku membawa... "

"Chanyeol, siapa yang datang?" baekhyun terkejut melihat seseorang lelaki manis yang ia lihat waktu itu bersama dengan chanyeol di cafe

"Dia baekhyun sekretaris ku kyung" kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya mendengar jawaban chanyeol

"Hai baekhyun, aku kyungsoo" kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya dihadapan baekhyun. Baekhyun menjabat tangan kyungsoo dan tersenyum

"Kau cantik saat tersenyum" ucapan kyungsoo membuat baekhyun terkejut, baekhyun tersenyum dengan canggung dan mengucapkan terima kasih

"Baekhyun ada apa kamu kemari? " pertanyaan kyungsoo membuat baekhyun bingung ingin memjawab apa

"Aku... Aku... Hanya ingin memberitahukan soal pekerjaan" bohong baekhyun

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk bicaranya didalam saja" kyungsoo menarik tangan baekhyun untuk memasuki apartemen chanyeol. Sedangkan baekhyun melirik chanyeol yang masih memasang wajah datar

Kyungsoo mendudukan baekhyun disofa lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuatkan baekhyun minum. Chanyeol duduk disofa dan menatap baekhyun dengan tajam

Baekhyun yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa memnundukkan kepalanya tanpa berani menatap balik kearah chanyeol

Tidak lama kyungsoo datang dengan minuman ditangannya. Baekhyun bernafas lega karena kyungsoo datang

"Silahkan Diminum baek" ucap kyungsoo lalu duduk disamping baekhyun

"Baek, itu kotak makanan untuk apa?" baekhyun menegang mendengar pertanyaan kyungsoo. Tidak mungkin kan ia jawab dengan jujur kalau kotak makanan itu berisi makanan untuk chanyeol

"Itu... Kebetulan teman ku tinggal di apartemen ini juga dan kotak makanan iu miliknya jadi sekalian aku bawa untuk mengembalikan" chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, setahunya baekhyun tidak mempunyai teman yang tinggal di gedung apartemen ini

"A... Aku... Permisi pulang" baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, tapi sebelum ia berjalan kyungsoo menahan tangan baekhyun

"Kenapa buru-buru? Kebetulan aku tadi baru selesai memasak. Jadi, ayo baekhyun kita makan dulu" kyungsoo lagi-lagi menarik tangan baekhyun dan chanyeol hanya mengikuti kedua orang tersebut dengan wajah datar

Kyungsoo, baekhyun, dan chanyeol sedang menikmati makanan yang dimasak oleh kyungsoo

Mereka bertiga pun kembali makan dengan tenang. Baekhyun merasa canggung untuk berbicara, kalau kyungsoo jika sedang makan memang tidak berbicara karena ia suka makan dengan tenang, sedangkan chanyeol merasa tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan jadi ia hanya diam saja

Tidak lama mereka bertiga sudah menyelesaikan makan mereka. Selesai makan Chanyeol langsung pergi kekamarnya, sedangkan kyungsoo dan baekhyun mebereskan meja dan mencuci piring

"Baekhyun apa masakan ku enak?" tanya kyungsoo

"Sangat enak " kali ini baekhyun berbicara denga jujur karena masakan kyungsoo memang benar sangat enak melebihi masakan di restoran mewah

Setelah mereka berdua selesai cuci piring, baekhyun pamit pulang

"Baek kamu tidak jadi membicarakan pekerjaan dengan chanyeol?" tanya kyungsoo saat baekhyun sudah berada didepan pintu apartemen

"Besok saja dan terima kasih makanannya kyungsoo" kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengucapkan sama-sama

Baekhyun mengangguk dan berjalan pergi dari apartemen chanyeol

Sampai diapartemwn miliknya baekhyun mendudukan dirinya disofa seray menatap kotak makanan yang ada diatas meja

Baekhyun mengambil kotak tersebut lalu membukanya dan menyuap makanan yang ia buat. Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya merasakan masakannya yang sangat tidak enak

Baekhyun berlari menuju kamar mandi dan memuntahkan makanan tersebut. Baekhyun berjalan kearah wastafel, membasuh mulutnya dan menatap pantulan wajahnya dicermin

Baekhyun melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah merasa sedih karena masakan nya dengan kyungsoo sangat berbanding terbalik

Pantas saja chanyeol lebih suka kyungsoo daripada dirinya yang tidak bisa apa-apa


	23. usaha 2

Baekhyun tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan kembali. Yahh Walaupun kyungsoo lebih baik daripada baekhyun, tetapi baekhyun tidak menyerah dan itu malah membuatnya ingin bisa melebihi kyungsoo

Seperti sekarang misalnya, baekhyun sedang berada didapur dan memasak makanan. Semenjak hari dimana baekhyun memakan masakan kyungsoo, baekhyun jadi bertambah semangat untuk belajar memasak

Baekhyun menyicipi masakannya dan di rasa sudah pas, baekhyun mematikan kompor dan membawanya ke meja lalu mulai menatanya di dalam kotak makanan

Sekarang sudah jam 6 pagi dan berarti baekhyun harus bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke kantor

Setelah menghabiskan waktu hampir 1 jam akhirnya baekhyun telah siap untuk berangkat ke kantor. Tetapi sebelum berangkat baekhyun mengirim pesan ucapan selamat pagi kepada chanyeol

Entah nanti akan dibalas oleh chanyeol atau tidak baekhyun tidak peduli yang terpenting ia akan terus menghubungi chanyeol

Baekhyun sudah berada di mobilnya lalu ia menghidupkan mobilnya dan menjalankannya menuju kantor

Sampai dikantor baekhyun langsung berjalan menuju ruangan chanyeol. Saat membuka pintu, baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat chanyeol berada diruangannya

"Pagi chanyeolie~" sapa baekhyun seraya berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan chanyeol

"Apa kau sudah sarapan chan?" tanya baekhyun dengan senyuman yang masih ada diwajahnya

"Jika kau keruanganku hanya untuk mengatakan hal tersebut, lebih baik kau kembali keruanganmu dan bekerja" mendengar ucapan chanyeol membuat senyum Baekhyun perlahan menghilang

"Ba.. Baiklah" baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan ruangan chanyeol dengan kepala tertunduk. Baekhyun menutup pintu ruangan chanyeol lalu memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak

"Tidak apa-apa baekhyun, jangan menangis" baekhyun mengusap matanya lalu berjalan menuju ruangannya

Tidak terasa sekarang sudah memasuki jam makan siang, baekhyun segera mengambil kotak makanannya dan pergi keruangan chanyeol

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat kearah chanyeol dan menaruh kotak makanan keatas meja. "Chan aku membawakan makanan" baekhyun membuka kotak makanannya

"Aku yang memasaknya sendiri" baekhyun mendorong pelan makananya ke hadapan chanyeol. Sedangkan chanyeol hanya menatap baekhyun dan makanan dihadapannya dengan wajah datar

Baekhyun tersenyum seraya menunggu reaksi chanyeol. Ia sangat berharap chanyeol akan merasa senang dan memakan makanan yang ia buat

Tetapi semua itu hanya harapan baekhyun saat chanyeol tiba-tiba berdiri dan berkata "Kau makan saja sendiri masakanmu" lalu pergi meninggalkan baekhyun

Baekhyun menatap kepergian chanyeol dengan wajah sedih lali baekhyun membawa pandangannya menuju kotak makanan yang terbuka

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakan tangisnya, ini sungguh menyakitkan bagi baekhyun

Baekhyun masih terus berada diruangan chanyeol sampai jam makan siang habis. Chanyeol yang masuk kedalam ruangannya pun terkejut karena baekhyun masih berada di ruangannya dengan posisi yang sama seperti ia meninggalkan baekhyun tadi

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" baekhyun menoleh kearah chanyeol dengan ekpresi terkejut lalu baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya

"Apa sedari tadi kau masih disini?" chanyeol berjalan mendekat kearah baekhyun seraya melirik kotak makanan yang masih terisi makanan

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan kaku sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan chanyeol

"Apa kau sudah makan siang?" tanya chanyeol membuat baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya menatap chanyeol. Ia hanya merasa tidak menyangka chanyeol menanyakan hal tersebut kepadanya

"Jangan percaya diri, saya menanyai kau seperti itu karena tidak mau kau sakit dan kau meninggalkan pekerjaanmu" ucapan chanyeol nampaknya membuat baekhyun kecewa

"Kenapa tidak kau makan saja makanan mu itu" baekhyun menoleh menatap makanan tersebut lalu tersenyum tipis

"Aku tidak mau, aku membuatnya untuk kamu makan bukan aku makan" chanyeol cukup terkejut dengan jawaban baekhyun, tetapi ia kembali memasang wajah datarnya

"Saya tidak akan memakannya jadi, bawa ini keruangan mu dan kau makanlah" chanyeol mengambil kotak makanan baekhyun dan memberikannya kepada baekhyun

Baekhyun menerima kotak makanan tersebut, lagi-lagi baekhyun merasa sedih dan kecewa karena ucapan chanyeol

Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari ruangan chanyeol dengan lemas. Kembali menatap kotak makanan tersebut dengan pandangan sedih

Hari-hari berikutnya baekhyun masih tidak menyerah memasakan makanan untuk chanyeol. Walaupun berkali-kali chanyeol menolaknya, baekhyun tetap tidak akan menyerah

Chanyeol sendiri saja sampai lelah melihat baekhyun yang tidak menyerah untuk membuat dirinya memakan masakan baekhyun

Seperti sekarang ini misalnya, baekhyun berada dihadapan chanyeol dan menyodorkan makanan yang ia buat kehadapan chanyeol dengan tersenyum dengan manis

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya lalu mengambil makanan tersebut membuat baekhyun melotot

"Baiklah akan saya makan" senyuman baekhyun semakin melebar saat mendengar ucapan chanyeol

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol yang sedang memakan masakannya. Hari ini baekhyun sangat senang sekali, akhirnya setelah sekian lama chanyeol menolak makanannya dan sekarang chanyeol menerima makanannnya

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya baekhyun dengan antusias

"Tidak seenak masakan kyungsoo" baekhyun yang tadinya merasa sangat bahagia, sekarang merasa sangat sedih karena ucapan chanyeol

Baekhyun menunduk dengan bibir melengkung kebawah. Ia tahu jika ia memang tidak sebanding dengan kyungsoo. Tetapi ia tetap merasa sakit saat chanyeol mengatakannya

Chanyeol hanya mengedikkan bahunya melihat baekhyun yang tadinya terlihat senang menjadi sedih lalu melanjutkan makannya

"Ini sudah selesai"Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kotak makanannya yang sudah kosong

Baekhyun mengambil dan menutu kotak makanan tersebut lalu kembali keruangannya

"Hikss...Hikss.. Kenapa menyakitkan sekali" baekhyun memukul dadanya yang terasa sesak

Baekhyun berjalan memasuki apartemennya, melepas sepatunya dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa

Ting tong

Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu berdiri dan membukakan pintu

"Hai baek" sapa luhan dan melambaikan tangannya. Kemudian ia masuk kedalam apartemen baekhyun dan duduk disofa, diikuti baekhyun yang duduk disamping luhan

"Yak yak, kenapa wajah mu sedih baek" ucap luhan dan merangkul pundak baekhyun dan baekhyun mulai bercerita soal chanyeol yang mengatakan kalau masakannya tidak seenak kyungsoo

"Awas saja chanyeol itu karena sudah membuat sahabatku bersedih, aku akan menghajarnya" ucap luhan dengan nada yang kesal

"Ohya ngomong-ngomong soal kyungsoo, katanya chanyeol dan kyungsoo akan menikah" baekhyun terkejut mendengar perkataan luhan dan menatap luhan dengan tatapan tidak percaya

"Kau tidak bercanda kan lu" melihat luhan menggeleng membuat hati baekhyun terasa hancur

"Waktu itu aku menanyakan soal kyungsoo ke chanyeol dan chanyeol mengatakan kalo mereka akan menikah" ucap luhan dan selanjutnya luhan berubah panik begitu melihat baekhyun yang menangis

Luhan memeluk baekhyun lalu mengusap pungungg baekhyun dengan lembut. Hari itu baekhyun habiskan untuk menangis

 **tbc**


	24. ily

Baekhyun menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Posisi baekhyun saat ini adalah tiduran diatas ranjangnya. Baekhyun masih memikirkan ucapan luhan tentang chanyeol yang akan menikah dengan kyungsoo

Ok sepertinya baekhyun merasa menyerah untuk berusaha mendapatkan chanyeol kembali. Ia berfikir untuk menyerah dan mengikhlaskan chanyeol dengan yang lain. Ya baekhyun memang harus melakukan hal tersebut

Baekhyun mengambil ponselnya yang berada di meja nakas. Menghidupkan ponsel tersebut dan menatap dirinya dan chanyeol yang menjadi wallpaper ponselnya

Baekhyun mengusap foto chanyeol, menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih. Kalau tahu beginu jadinya lebih baik waktu itu baekhyun langsung memutuskan changmin saja saat dirinya dan chanyeol ketahuan

Tapi yang namanya penyesalan selalu datang terakhir

"Hiks.. hikss.. chanyeol..." dan yaahh yang bisa baekhyun lakukan hanya menangis

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya dengan mata yang sembab karena menangis semalam. Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya dan merasa kepalanya sangat pusing

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, hari ini baekhyun berkeinginan untuk tidak masuk bekerja karena ia merasa sangat pusing hari ini. Tetapi begitu ia mengingat kalau chanyeol mau menikah dengan kyungsoo, baekhyun membatalkan keinginannya

Ia ingin mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan chanyeol. Ia ingin sekali saja melihat chanyeol sebelum hari pernikahan lelaki tersebut, sebelum 'chanyeolnya' menjadi milik orang lain

Dan juga baekhyun ingin mengatakan bahwa ia akan selalu mencintai chanyeol sampai kapan pun. Walaupun chanyeol sudah tidak mencintai baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengusap matanya yang berair, ia tidak ingin menangis hari ini. Baekhyun tidak ingin matanya yang sudah bengkak bertambah bengkak dan ia tidak mau terlihat buruk dihadapan chanyeol, yang siapa tahu membuat chanyeol berubah pikiran. Membatalkan pernikahannya dan lebih memilih baekhyun

Baekhyun tertawa, mengejek dirinya sendiri. Mana mungkin hal tersebut bisa terjadi itu hanyalah harapan milik baekhyun

Baekhyun mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pergi ke kantor. Memilih kemeja yang terbaik untuk ia pakai ke kantor dan memberikan make up tipis pada wajahnya

Sebelum benar-benar pergi ke kantor, baekhyun menyempatkan dirinya untuk sarapan karena mungkin ia membutuhkan tenaga untuk berbicara dengan chanyeol nanti

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, baekhyun pun berangkat ke kantor

Sesampai baekhyun dikantor, baekhyun langsung menuju ruangan chanyeol. Di depan ruangan chanyeol, baekhyun berdiri. Tampak ragu untuk memasuki ruangan chanyeol

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya, mempersiapkan dirinya untuk bertemu dengan chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya bermaksud untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut

Tapi sebelum baekhyun mengetuk, pintu ruangan tersebut tiba-tiba terbuka menampilkan chanyeol, membuat baekhyun terkejut

Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak berani untuk menatap chanyeol karena ia takut dirinya akan menangis saat menatap chanyeol

"Kau berdiri disitu hanya untuk berdiam diri saja byun?" Tanya chanyeol dengan suara dinginnya. Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya begitu suara chanyeol memasuki indra pendengarannya

"A...aku ingin bi..bicara sesuatu dengan mu cha...chan" baekhyun berbicara dengan suara bergetar karena baekhyun sedang menahan tangisnya

"Masuklah" chanyeol kembali masuk ke dalam ruangannya, baekhyun mengikuti chanyeol masuk dan menutup pintu. Setelah menutup pintu, baekhyun berjalan mendekat ke arah chanyeol

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya seraya menguatkan hatinya untuk mengucapkan selamat kepada chanyeol

Baekhyun menarik nafasnya lalu menghembuskannya, dirasanya ia sudah siap lantas baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kearah mata chanyeol

"Chan selamat ya atas pernikahanmu" ucap baekhyun, melihat reaksi chanyeol yang hanya terdiam seraya melihat ke arah baekhyun, membuat baekhyun merasa gugup

"Pernikahan?" Baekhyun mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan chanyeol

"Iya pernikahan mu dengan kyungsoo" kali ini chanyeol yang mengangguk mendengar perkataan chanyeol. Kemudian chanyeol menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaannya

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia sungguh tidak menerima jika chanyeol harus menikah dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Terdengar egois memang tapi namanya juga sudah cinta mati mau bagaimana lagi

"Chan hikkss... jangan menikah hikss.. dengannya" ok baekhyun sudah tidak kuat jika harus berpura-pura menerima pernikahan chanyeol dengan si kyungsoo itu

Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah baekhyun, menatap baekhyun yang sedang mengusap air matanya yang terus menerus turun dari kedua matanya

Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri karena air matanya tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan merengkuh pinggannya dan menariknya untuk masuk kedalam sebuah pelukan

Ya chanyeol memeluk baekhyun, membuat baekhyun sangat terkejut dengan pelukan tiba-tiba itu

"Sudah jangan menangis baek, aku tidak suka. Lagipula aku tidak akan menikah" baekhyun sangat terkejut dengan ucapan chanyeol. Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan pelukan chanyeol untuk meminta sebuah penjelasan tetapi chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

"Biarkan seperti ini baek, aku merindukanmu" ucap chanyeol seraya menghirup wangi rambut baekhyun yang sangat ia sukai

"Ta..tapi chan" suara baekhyun terdengar lirih karena wajah baekhyun terbenam di dada bidang milik chanyeol

Baekhyun sangat bingung saat ini, kemarin luhan mengatakan bahwa chanyeol akan menikah dengan kyungsoo tetapi sekarang chanyeol mengatakan ia tidak akan menikah

Ada apa sebenenarnya ini?

Setelah cukup lama berpelukan chanyeol akhirnya melepaskan pelukan tersebut. Membuat baekhyun bernafas lega, bagaimana pun juga itu sangat tidak baik untuk kinerja jantungnya, apalagi ia sudah lama tidak merasakan pelukan hangat chanyeol

"Kau bilang tidak akan menikah? Tapi luhan kemarin bilang kau akan menikah dengan kyungsoo" ucap baekhyun to the point. Baekhyun yang bingung bertambah bingung melihat chanyeol yang terkekeh

"Maaf baek yang luhan katakan itu bohong, yaahh kami hanya mengerjaimu sedikit" baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar ucapan chanyeol

"Hiksss.. jahat hikkss" tanpa di duga chanyeol baekhyun menangis hingga sesegukan. "Baek jangan menangis" chanyeol mengusap air mata baekhyun

"Jadi hikss kau hanya mengerjaiku saja? Hikkss sia-sia saja aku menangisimu hikkss semalaman kalau kau hikkss hanya mengerjaiku hikkss" tangisan baekhyun makin keras membuat chanyeol panik

Chanyeol pun membawa baekhyun kedalam pelukannya lagi "cup cup cup sudah jangan menangis, maafkan aku baek sudah mengerjaimu" chanyeol mengelus punggung baekhyun dengan lembut, bermaksud menenangkan baekhyun

Setelah di rasa baekhyun sudah cukup tenang, chanyeol membawa baekhyun duduk di sofa. Chanyeol sudah melepaskan pelukannya

Chanyeol menangkup pipi baekhyun seraya mengelusnya dengan lembut. Dan tak lupa tatapan lembut chanyeol untuk baekhyun

"Maaf ya baek sebenarnya itu ide luhan" baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan kesal. Yaampun jadi selama ini yang ia lakukan hanyalah sia-sia

"Sebenarnya kyungsoo itu sepupu aku, dia memang akan menikah dengan pacarnya" entah kenapa chanyeol menjadi panik melihat baekhyun yang hanya diam saja. Ia takut baekhyun akan marah dan tidak mau memaafkannya

"Maaf ya baek" ucap chanyeol dengan tatapan memelasnya. Sedangkan baekhyun yang melihat chanyeol memelas, menjadi tidak tega kepada chanyeol

"Jangan diulangi lagi ya, aku tidak suka" ucap baekhyun seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol tersenyum dengan sangat lebar lalu memajukan wajahnya meraih bibir baekhyun

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam ciumannya, lalu memejamkan matany menikmati ciuman lembut chanyeol

Ciuman tersebut berubah panas begitu chanyeol dengan berani melumat bibir baekhyun. Begitupun dengan baekhyun yang juga membalas ciuman chanyeol

Kedua tangan baekhyun melingkar di leher chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh baekhyun membawanya ke pangkuan chanyeol dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya

Setelah beberapa menit, ciuman tersebut terlepas. Chanyeol menatap wajah baekhyun yang memerah dengan tersenyum tampan

"Chanyeol jangan menatap ku seperti itu" baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya dileher chanyeol, sumpah baekhyun sangat malu saat ini

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah malu baekhyun dan membawa tangannya ke rambut baekhyun, mengelus rambut tersebut dengan sayang

"Jadi sudah memaafkan ku?" Tanya chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk sebagai jawaban chanyeol

"Baek" baekhyun hanya berdehem mendengar panggilan chanyeol. Sedangkan chanyeol mendorong pelan bahu baekhyun, agar baekhyun melepaskan pelukan tersebut

"Baek lepas dulu pelukannya, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" baekhyun dengan terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya

Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan baekhyun untuk ia genggam "baek maafkan aku karena sudah menyakiti hatimu-"

"Aku yang meminta maaf chan, maaf karena waktu itu aku tidak jujur dengan changmin hyung" ucap baekhyun memutus perkataan chanyeol. "Tapi aku juga sudah menyakiti hati mu baek" ucap chanyeol

"Yausudah kalau begitu kita saling mibta maaf dan memaafkan saja" baekhyun tersenyum lalu kembali memeluk leher chanyeol. Baekhyun sangat suka sekali memeluk chanyeol

"Jadi kita sepasang kekasih lagi?" Tanya chanyeol bermaksud untuk menggoda baekhyun

"Iya chan" ucap baekhyun dengan suara mengecil. Sungguh untuk mengucapkan ia saja baekhyun sudah sangat malu, untung saja ia memeluk chanyeol jadi chanyeol tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang memerah

"Mana sini aku mau lihat wajah kekasih ku" chanyeol mendorong-dorong pelan bahu baekhyun

"Ihh chanyeol malu tau" baekhyun semakin membenamkan wajahnya di leher chanyeol. Sedangkan chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah malu baekhyun yang menggemaskan

"Baekhyun i love you"

"I love you too chan"

End

 **akhirnya nyampe kata end juga:)** **makasih buat yang fav, follow cerita ini dan review cerita ini. i love you guys***


End file.
